72 HORAS
by Magui Morrigan
Summary: "Eres lo más importante que hay en mi vida y eso a la vez te convierte en mi mayor debilidad. En el blanco perfecto de todos mis enemigos." 72 horas que definirán la vida o muerte de dos amantes y de un equipo. "Incluso si no puedes escuchar mi voz, yo estaré a tu lado y vamos a correr juntos por nuestras vidas" Snow Patrol - RUN.
1. Chapter 1: Preludio a la vorágine

_**¡Buenas noches lectores!**_

 **No sé por qué nunca puedo publicar nada antes de media noche, ¡qué horror! Hace unos días me preguntaron que por qué siempre decía 'Buenas noches' Bueno pues es precisamente por esto, es la una de la mañana, como que lo de publicar de día no se me da… jajaja  
Vengo con más drama que nunca, así que prepárense. Bien, les hablo de la historia que les traigo al final del primer capítulo, así que abajo nos leemos.**

 **Como siempre les tengo canción recomendada para ambientar la historia, esta vez vengo con** **'** RUN' de Snow Patrol canción publicada por la banda escocesa en su álbum 'Final Straw' en el año 2003. **Ojalá la escuchen y me cuenten su experiencia.**

• **Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Los personajes NO me pertenecen, estos son creaciones de DC cmics y WB Tv. Lo mío es solo por diversión. •**

 **72 HORAS**

 **CAPÍTULO I : PRELUDIO A LA VORÁGINE.**

 **POV. Robin.**

Ser el líder del equipo significaba, la mayoría del tiempo, ser el primero en enfrentar la batalla y el último en desfallecer. Ser el que más resiste y el que nunca se da por vencido. Estaba completamente seguro de mi papel frente a mis compañeros y en general la vida me había enseñado que caer de vez en cuando no estaba mal, pero que siempre tendría que reunir las fuerzas para levantarme. A pesar de todo ello, las agallas no me alcanzaban para pararme frente a la mujer que amo y decirle todo lo que siento por ella. No es que pensara que ella me rechazaría, rogaba al cielo a diario para que no fuera así. Tampoco se trataba de que me intimidara o no tuviéramos la confianza suficiente. Lo que pasaba en realidad, era que con ella las palabras solían ser triviales. Si algo compartimos Raven y yo desde el comienzo, fue la poca necesidad que teníamos de hablar para entendernos. Las acciones siempre significaron más para nosotros que cualquier otra cosa y era por eso mismo que cuando teníamos conversaciones, estas estaban llenas de sentimientos y de sentido, no eran 'solo palabras.' Había pensado en miles de maneras y en miles de momentos para decirle cuánto la quería pero a pesar de que pensaba que cada rato con ella era completamente agradable, yo seguía esperando ese momento perfecto para que las palabras pudieran moldear mis sentimientos. Mientras tanto me encargaba de demostrarle mi cariño por medio de acciones con la esperanza de que ella fuera receptiva con lo que intentaba mostrarle. El café y el té por las mañanas, las caminatas por la playa, la compañía mutua mientras ella leía sus libros y yo el diario o mientras me encargaba de el papeleo de la torre y ella meditaba, y los encuentros en la azotea se habían convertido en nuestros pequeños lapsos, suspiros robados al tiempo que compartíamos con perfecta empatía, sin agobios ni descuidos.  
Hay situaciones que nos llevan a límites inimaginables y la vida misma se encarga de ponernos cara a cara con lo que tememos enfrentar. Hizo fala una batalla infernal y un recorrido por medio del infierno para que aceptara que a la hechicera la quería como algo más que una compañera de equipo, como algo más que una amiga, desde entonces nuestro vínculo no había parado de crecer y ambos estábamos bien con ello, el cariño era mutuo.

 **POV. Raven.**

Si había algo que realmente amaba del chico maravilla es que si importar la situación, ya fuera como líder, como amigo o como confidente nunca perdía esa actitud tan suya entre seria y caballerosa que tenía. Desde lo que pasó con Trigon, los sentimientos tanto de él como los míos habían sido mucho más claros. Ninguno de los dos era lo que se llamaba cursi o muy entregados al romance, pero nos entendíamos bien y aun así, teníamos nuestros momentos. Si había algo que realmente me inquietaba del chico maravilla era su obsesión por algunas cosas, sobre todo porque eso podía llevarlo a preocuparse más de la cuenta. Era por eso que analizaba muy bien una situación antes de comentarle cualquier cosa. No es que no confiara en él, pero para nadie es un secreto que la crisis que tuvo cuando Slade invadió su sistema nervioso1 lo había llevado a un estado de estrés que casi acaba con él. Sé perfectamente que ese tipo de cosas tienen sus secuelas, así que simplemente me preocupaba por no alterar sus nervios sin necesidad. Por eso mismo, cuando me percaté de lo que estaba pasando no le dije nada hasta estar segura, habían pasado unos meses y ahora lo estaba y más que temer por lo que iba a tener que hacer me intranquilizaba el cómo iría a reaccionar Robin cuando se enterara. El siempre había sido sobreprotector con todo el equipo y sabía perfectamente que se preocupaba por mí. Lo que más me tenía pensando de toda esta situación era el hecho de que mientras todo ocurriera yo no iba a poder estás ahí para calmarlo como siempre procuraba hacer.

 **OoC.**

Hacía ya tiempo atrás que Robin venía notando a Raven un poco extraña. Era obvio que estaba preocupada por algo y que fingía estar completamente bien. Si bien al chico maravilla le molestaba pensar que la gótica le estaba escondiendo algo, también pensaba que después de lo que habían vivido juntos ella sabría que podría contar con él para lo que fuera. Optó por no decirle nada ni presionarla, sino esperar el momento en que ella quisiera abrirse con él, así que trataba de convencerse, que fuese lo que fuese que Raven no le había dicho, sería algo sin importancia pero claramente tenía sus dudas.

La pelea de ese día contra Mambo en el banco de la ciudad les había costado todas las energías, unos cuantos golpes y una mano lastimada para el líder. Ahora estaban en la habitación de Raven, la chica, con su energía había sanado la mano de Robin y después de haber hablado un rato se habían quedado dormidos por el cansancio. Raven estaba mirando hacia el techo con la mirada perdida en alguna parte de la oscuridad, pensando en cómo afrontar todo lo que estaba pasando. El petirrojo, acostado a su lado sobre su costado derecho y con una mano abrazado al abdomen de la chica durmió hasta que la preocupación de Raven, por medio de su vínculo llamó su atención despertándolo. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a la peli violeta absorta, mirando a la nada y con los pensamientos a mil por hora. Era obvio que no había dormido y estaba lo suficientemente ensimismada como para no notar que el chico no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Después de unos minutos le acarició el cabello, la chica se sobresaltó.

¿En qué piensas? – Robin rompió el silencio. La pregunta no había sido pretenciosa, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que la respuesta, fuera cual fuera no iba a gustarle. Raven nunca quitó la expresión tensa de su rostro, su boca ahora recta, nunca se curvó en una sonrisa por diminuta que fuera.

Necesitamos hablar. – Dijo la hechicera sentándose en la cama. Sin saber qué esperar él también se reincorporó. La cama era grande, lo suficiente para que se sentaran con las piernas cruzadas uno frente al otro. Robin le puso la mano en el hombro a Raven.

¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó evidentemente preocupado pero con calma en la voz. Luego le acarició la mejilla. Ella bajó la mirada, de repente estaba tratando de contener el llanto. Unos segundos después miró a Robin a los ojos. La voz frágil y la expresión en su cara dejaron al descubierto sus sentimientos. Una lágrima rodó por su pálida mejilla.

Tengo miedo. – Hizo el máximo esfuerzo para que su voz sonara tan neutral como siempre. El corazón del petirrojo latió más fuerte en medio de su pecho, sin embargo trató de mantener la calma.

¿Qué pasa? – Repitió.

Trigon… regresó… o al menos eso intenta. – El gesto de auténtico terror de Raven, su tenue temblor y sus ojos encharcados solo le recordaron a Robin la niña frágil que alguna vez sacó del corazón del infierno. La abrazó frotándole la espalda, tratando de reconfortarla. Él también sintió pánico al oír sus palabras, pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que estar ahí para ella.

¿Qué podemos hacer? – Preguntó después de un rato. Ella se separó de su abrazo y nuevamente bajó la mirada.

Ese es el problema real Robin, eso es lo que me tiene asustada. En esta historia no hay ningún 'podemos' porque no hay ningún 'nosotros' que pueda hacer algo. Tengo que hacerlo yo y tengo que hacerlo sola. – Robin tomó un semblante serio.

No puedo creer que a estas alturas de la vida tú sigas insistiendo en tomar esta clase de cosas por tu cuenta. Lo vencimos una vez, lo venceremos dos…

Robin… Dick, escúchame, sé que tú… todos ustedes son incondicionales conmigo, pero esta vez no depende de mí.

Pero Raven ¡por dios! Cómo puedes…

¡Dick escúchame! Te dije que Trigon está TRATANDO de regresar. Yo destruí la mayor parte de él, pero estas cosas tienen que ser de raíz o no sirve de nada.

No te estoy entendiendo. – El chico pasó de estar molesto a esta confundido. Raven suspiró.

…Trigon ya no está aquí de forma terrenal, lo que queda de él está dentro de mí. Si quiero vencerlo tengo que… ¿recuerdas lo que Cy y Chico Bestia te contaron alguna vez del cómo entraron a mi mente? – Robin asintió con la cabeza. – Bueno pues, es eso lo que debo hacer, es algo así como… como un viaje astral. Esta vez la batalla es netamente psíquica.- Robin seguía en silencio analizando las palabras de la hechicera.

Pero… no es tan fácil ¿verdad? – La voz del chico sonó tan seria como nunca había sonado antes. Sus ojos estaban envueltos en una sombra de fatalismo que solo la realidad podía ofrecerle.

Exacto… - Raven hizo una pausa para calmarse. – Estamos hablando de un demonio interdimencional. Conoces la magnitud de su poder. Una parte de él, por pequeña que sea, significa caos absoluto. Necesito mucha... demasiada fuerza para eliminarlo completamente…

Raven, sé clara, ¿qué hay que hacer?- Raven tomó aire para poder continuar.

Necesito toda mi energía para poder hacer esto. El hecho de pelear espiritualmente me obliga a separarme de mi cuerpo somático durante un tiempo, pero eso no significa que físicamente no haga un esfuerzo. Bien, necesito que ese esfuerzo físico sea mínimo… - suspiró frustrada. – Lo ideal, Dick, sería que cuando haya entrado en el trance, también… entre en un estado de coma, un coma inducido… - Raven esperó a que el chico le dijera algo. Este había quedado de piedra, ni siquiera se atrevía a parpadear.

¿Qué pasa si no lo haces? –Esa pregunta, sin duda fue la más dura de todas. La híbrida sacó fuerzas de sabrá Azar dónde para seguir hablando.

Si no lo hago… te va a consumir a ti antes que a mí. – Cerró los ojos y trató de contener las lágrimas de nuevo. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos_ Dijo el mantra en un susurro para mantener la poca calma que le quedaba. Volvió a mirar a Robin – Cuando yo decidí cumplir la profecía, antes de irme les dejé todo el poder que pude para que tuvieran la oportunidad de defenderse. La mayor parte de ese poder te lo dejé a ti porque sabía que ibas a hacer hasta lo imposible por salvar el mundo entero, y lo hiciste… y como si no fuera suficiente también me salvaste a mí… esa pequeña pizca de poder que en algún momento tuviste dejó su semilla en ti y como eso ocurrió antes de vencer al demonio, esa semilla está conectada con él. Por eso debo destruirlo, porque gracias a nuestro vínculo él sabe… sabe que tú eres lo más importante en mi vida y por eso también mi más grande debilidad.- No pudo más con toda la presión, las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de ambos. Abrazados el uno al otro dejaron que la amargura los consumiera por unos momentos. Luego fue la voz del chico, entrecortada la que tomó la palabra de nuevo.

Rachell, ni por un instante te culpes de lo que está pasando. – La hechicera volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa deforme cargada de tristeza.

¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo Dick? Claro que es mi culpa… - su voz sonó apagada y fría. – Robin negó rotundamente con la cabeza y la volvió a abrazar.

No Rach, no lo es. Y como sea vamos a salir de esta… ya pensaremos qué hacer.

No hay nada que pensar Dick. – Dijo Raven quitándose las lágrimas de la cara con las manos. – Sé exactamente lo que voy a hacer. No voy a permitir que Trigon se acerque a ti ni por un solo segundo. No voy a permitir que te dañe. Voy a hacer lo que te expliqué, lo voy a vencer y te voy a salvar.

Pero Rachell, hablaste de un coma inducido, eso es muy riesgoso.

Lo sé… pero no hay opción.

La hay. La tiene que haber.

Dick, dejar que te haga daño no es una opción. Nunca va a ser una para mí y nunca he dudado de lo que haría por ti. Solo voy a estar tranquila si sé que estás bien… pero sí, tengo miedo de las consecuencias. – Robin se paso la mano por el cabello con notable desespero.

¿Y cuáles son las consecuencias? – Preguntó apretando los dientes.

…Yo sé que puedo ganar la pelea con Trigon. Pero no estoy segura de poder volver.

¿A qué te refieres con eso? – La exasperación se iba apoderando cada vez más del petirrojo.

A que sé que voy a vencer a Trigon, pero en el proceso tal vez no pueda salir del trance. La energía que tengo que utilizar para pelear tal vez no me deje energía para regresar. – Robin se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Estaba alterado no había duda de eso. Las lágrimas no habían cesado ni por un segundo y la rabia y la impotencia lo estaban consumiendo.

¡Entonces llévame contigo! ¡Podemos pelear juntos! ¡Podemos… - Su voz llena de rabia fue interrumpida por la gótica.

Dick, no puedo.

¡Tiene que haber una forma! ¡No me voy a quedar acá mientras tú peleas sola!

¡Dick no puedo hacerlo, no te puedo llevar conmigo!

¡No me pidas que me quede aquí viendo… viendo cómo te mueres maldita sea! ¡Podemos hacerlo juntos!

¡No Dick, no podemos, no esta vez, no como quisiéramos! ¡Perdón, perdón por hacerte pasar por esto! ¡Perdóname! – Los gritos cada vez más fuertes solo pararon cuando en medio de la angustia Robin empujó a Raven en la cama y se lanzo al lado de ella en el abrazo más apretado y firme que pudo darle.

¿Por qué la vida se empeña en quitarme todo lo que amo? – Las palabras salieron en medio del llanto que los inundaba a ambos. Raven correspondió el abrazo sin parar de decir 'lo siento' – Deja de pedir perdón Rachell, esto NO es tu culpa. – Los sollozos de ambos se escucharon por largo rato en la habitación hasta que el agotamiento los llevó a quedarse dormidos y abrazados, tumbados sobre la cama colmados de tristeza.

A la mañana siguiente, los momentos posteriores al despertarse no fueron menos duros para ninguno de los dos. Afortunadamente ese día la alarma no los interrumpió, así que estuvieron hasta por la tarde encerrados en la habitación de Raven discutiendo una y otra vez el tema pero era inútil. Cada vez que Raven explicaba algo al petirrojo ambos se convencían más de que realmente no había otra solución que arriesgar a la chica a un peligro mortal. Si no era de ese modo, lo único que podían esperar era que Dick fuera solo la primera víctima de la venganza del demonio y eso no iba a pasar mientras la híbrida pudiera evitarlo. Al final solo les quedó resignarse y poner en marcha el plan lo antes posible. Cada día que pasaba era ventaja que Trigon tomaba para recuperarse y el riesgo entonces era más grande. Sin más opción y con la moral por el suelo, cerca de las dos de la tarde salieron de la habitación. Iban caminando por el pasillo, cabizbajos dirigiéndose a la sala donde el resto de sus amigos se encontraban.

Dick, déjame hacer esto a mi sola. – Dijo Raven con la voz apagada. –Deja que quien les explique todo a los chicos sea yo. Si no estás ahí, tal vez sea más fácil. -Robin se detuvo y la abrazó justo antes de entrar en la sala.

Tú nunca vas a estar sola Rach. – Le dio un beso en la frente y regresó por el pasillo. Raven suspiró de nuevo buscando las fuerzas para contarle todo a sus amigos.

Tan pronto como cruzó la puerta, sus amigos supieron que algo andaba mal. Sus ojos rojizos dejaban ver las horas de llanto que había tenido la hechicera. El hecho de que el líder no se hubiera presentado en la sala en ese momento solo les dio un peor presentimiento.  
Pasaron más de cuatro horas sentados en el sillón, escucharon atentos la explicación que Raven les dio. Decepcionados y con los ánimos por el piso, con una que otra oposición pero sin una mejor solución solo les quedó preguntar cuándo y cómo pasaría todo.

Lo antes posible. Si se puede hacer mañana mismo mejor. – Contestó la hechicera con su típica voz neutral y la mirada en el piso. - ¿Cyborg? – El medio robot la miró. – Yo… podría pedirte el favor… de que seas tú quien se encargue de inducir el coma. – Preguntó la chica.

Francamente tenía pavor de que fueras a decir algo como eso. – Contestó el hombre de metal barriendo con la mano una lágrima que resbalaba solitaria por su cara. Suspiro resignado. – Claro Raven, cuenta con eso. – Nunca en su vida le había dolido tanto hacer un favor.

Después de unas cuantas palabras más. La hechicera se levantó y los miró a los tres.

Yo sé que vas a poder con todo esto, amiga Raven. – Le dijo Starfire con un intento de sonrisa y las lágrimas empapando su cara. Raven la abrazó con fuerza.

Te prometo que cuando regrese, nos vamos un día entero para el centro comercial y no nos vamos de allá hasta que nos saquen. – Starfire rió ante el comentario.

Ya has hecho una promesa, amiga.

Y sabes que soy una mujer de palabra. –Al zafarse del abrazo de la tamaraniana fue Chico Bestia quien le habló.

Si llegas a irte Raven, te juro por mis padres que en paz descansen que voy a estar muy enojado contigo y bien sabes que no me enojo con facilidad.

Y yo odio verte enojado, así que trataré al máximo de no fallarte. – Las manos de ambos se unieron en un apretón. Luego de unos segundos el cambiante haló a su amiga hacia él abrazándola y sollozando un poco en su cuello.

Cuídate mucho Raven. Este equipo… esta familia es de cinco personas, no de cuatro. – Raven apretó sus brazos contra el chico. Cuando se separaron, él con los ojos encharcados y temblando un poco besó la mano de la hechicera. Raven volteó a ver a Cy quien seguía sentado en el sofá.

Voy a preparar todo entonces. Para mañana estará listo. Así que te veo en la mañana.- Cyborg se acercó y le besó la frente a Raven. No fue capaz de sostenerle mucho tiempo la mirada, así que acto seguido salió de la sala intentando no romper en llanto.

Segundos después la hechicera camino pesadamente hasta la azotea. Allí estaba el chico que tanto amaba, mirando la ciudad a la que había jurado proteger, aún con unas cuantas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Cuando Raven finalmente estuvo a su lado se abrazaron. Ella recostó su cabeza en su pecho y así se quedaron viendo como poco a poco la oscuridad cubría el cielo de Jumpcity. Allí había empezado todo, los dos en la azotea mirando el sol salir y tal vez allí terminaría todo. El sol finalmente dio su último halo de luz.

 **Hago referencia al capítulo número 5 de la tercera temporada de 'Teen titans' llamado 'Haunted' o 'cacería' en América latina.**

 **A que nunca en sus vidas habían visto a los titanes llorar tanto. ¿Será que Raven sobrevive o Robin tendrá que atravesar otra vez sitios inimaginables para traerla de vuelta? ¿Será que en el intento también se va él? Bueno, todo eso tendrá respuesta en el próximo capítulo que espero subir en un par de días máximo. Por cierto, en el capítulo II sí que haré referencia al título… es decir, no se llama '72 HORAS' por nada. Jajajaja Ya entenderán… ;)  
Recibo Reviews! Adelante, díganme qué creen que va a pasar con nuestras aves favoritas… No en cerio, dejen su review que así me hacen muy feliz! Jajajaja ¡Por favoooor!**

 **Por otra parte, esto es un agradecimiento muy especial a todas las personas (o creaturas, no sea que excluya a alguien) que han dejado su comentario desde mi primera publicación. A quienes tienen cuenta trato de responderles tan pronto como me sea posible, sin embargo a todos los que no tienen cuenta en Fanfiction y dejan su comentario desde el anonimato solo me queda agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de escribirme. Entenderán que como casi todo lo que escribo son Oneshorts me es complicado responder este tipo de Reviews, pero los leo y los aprecio muchísimo. De nuevo gracias.**

 **Sin más que agregar, ¡buenas noches lectores!**


	2. Chapter 2: Déjà-vu de un infierno

_**¡Buenas noches lectores!**_

 _ **Después de semanas les traigo el segundo capítulo de '72 HORAS', abajo les explico por qué la demora. De antemano pido disculpas por eso.  
Espero que disfruten esta actualización más bien corta pero sustanciosa… Jajaja los veo abajo.**_

• **Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Los personajes no me perteneces, estos son creaciones de DC comics o WB Tv, lo mío es solo por diversión.** •

 **72 HORAS.**

 **CAPÍTULO II: DÉJÀ-VU DE UN INFIERNO.**

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando Rachel y Dick entraron a la enfermería. Cyborg estaba sentado en una silla al lado de una camilla impecable. En la mesa de al lado reposaban unas jeringas, unas ampolletas con medicamento, suero un catéter y otro par de cosas de carácter médico. Raven suspiró al ver el semblante serio del medio robot. Todos se miraron tensamente durante unos segundos, luego Cyborg les pidió que se sentaran en las dos sillas vacías en frente de él. No tenía idea de cómo empezar a hablarles así que simplemente fue al grano. 

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas estar en ese estado? – Preguntó mirando a la peli violeta. 

\- ¿Cuánto crees que pueda resistir? – Respondió con su típica voz calmada y fría. 

\- Puedo suministrarte una dosis que te dejaría en un estado de coma durante máximo seis días sin ponerte en un riesgo muy grande, luego tu cuerpo empezaría a reaccionar naturalmente si el trance mental así lo permite. 

\- Entonces seis días serán. – Richard sintió cada músculo de su cuerpo tensarse al oír el tiempo que la chica tendría que estar así. 

\- Pero… - Continuó Cyborg. – Lo ideal sería que _regresaras_ en menos de cuatro días. 

\- ¿Por qué? – La voz del petirrojo sonó tajante. _Siempre tiene que haber un maldito 'pero'_. Pensó.

\- Porque los poderes de Raven hacen que ella, hasta cierto punto, tenga la posibilidad de controlar el momento en el que vuelva a reaccionar, esto evita que al menos durante las primeras 72 horas tengamos que conectarla a un respirador artificial. Luego de ese tiempo, el sistema va a estar más débil y propenso a que el medicamento tenga un segundo efecto sobre el cuerpo. En otras palabras su sueño se va a hacer más profundo y es aquí donde, si no ha despertado va a necesitar oxígeno y un monitoreo contante de sus signos vitales. Si la tensión, la presión, la glucosa o cualquier otro signo tuviera una variación considerable el riesgo sería mayor. Si pasados los seis días Rachel aún no reacciona – suspiró pesadamente – dependería de las máquinas para que su cuerpo siguiera funcionando… indefinidamente. – Robin quitó la mirada de su compañero para mirar un punto blanco en la pared. Tenía mucho que reprochar y a lo que oponerse, pero de nada le servía. A estas alturas, él y todos los demás sabían que no había otra forma de controlar lo que se venía.

\- Bien – Raven rompió el silencio. – Hagamos esto de una vez por todas. – Se levantó de la silla y se sentó en la camilla. Cyborg y Robin la miraron detenidamente unos segundos. - ¿o hay algo más de lo que quisieran hablar? – Preguntó levantando una ceja al ver que ninguno de los dos se movía de sus lugares.

\- ¿Raven, cómo vas a ser consciente del momento en el que tengas que regresar si en cuanto inicies el trance perderás la noción del tiempo? – Preguntó Cyborg con un tono de voz de reproche.

\- Voy, acabo con Traigon, regreso. Ese es el plan, no hay una segunda opción ni nada que no se haya discutido antes.

\- Solo los primeros dos pasos de 'el plan' son fijos… ¿y si tú no pudieras… y si te quedaras…? - Robin no pudo completar la frase. La frustración que sentía era evidente. Raven solo volteó los ojos cansada de la actitud fatalista de sus compañeros que no mejoraba para nada la situación. Normalmente era ella la fatalista, eso la ponía aún más nerviosa aunque no lo demostrara.

\- Que Azar nos ayude. – Fue lo último que dijo antes de acostarse en la camilla y esperar a que los chicos reaccionaran. Cyborg caminó hasta el lado de la hechicera y tomándola de la barbilla la obligó a mirarlo.

\- Si tú no sales de ahí por tus medios, te traeremos por los nuestros. – Su voz sonó extrañamente reconfortante. La chica recordó el momento en que los titanes, durante la invasión de Trigon a la tierra la habían llevado a la habitación que habían preparado para protegerla. En ese entonces ella sabía que una habitación con máxima seguridad y algunas runas y símbolos mágicos no detendrían al demonio, pero también supo en ese instante que no estaba sola. Las palabras de 'su hermanito' ahora no eran más que un déjà-vu de ese sentimiento y de manera silenciosa, solo con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos se lo agradeció profundamente. Cyborg soltó su cara y se dirigió al fondo de la enfermería a buscar las últimas cosas que necesitaba para llevar a cabo el procedimiento, dejando a las aves del equipo momentáneamente solos.  
Dick se levantó de la silla y despacio caminó hasta la camilla. Se sentó al lado del cuerpo de Rahcell y después de unos segundos de mirarla a los ojos se inclinó con cuidado sobre ella y con delicadeza besó sus labios en un roce casi imperceptible.

\- He pasado meses pensando en cómo y cuándo decirte esto… - Su voz era un susurro apenas audible para ella. – Siempre busqué el momento perfecto… pero supongo que nunca nada pasa como lo imaginamos…

\- No tienes que decir nada, Dick… - Lo interrumpió Rachell. – Me lo has demostrado todo, me lo has dado todo y estoy absolutamente feliz de todo lo que ha pasado. – Esas palabras fueron el 'te amo' más sincero que la chica pudo decir y él supo interpretarlas perfectamente. De nuevo las palabras sobraron pero a pesar de todo…ese era su momento perfecto.

Después de un catéter y una inyección de propofol directo en las venas de su brazo derecho, Raven poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos. Lo último que vio fue al petirrojo que ni por un segundó soltó la mano pálida que sostenía entre las suyas. Estaba decidido a no llorar a menos de que fuera de alegría al verla despertar. ' _Todo va a estar bien'_ se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, esperando que de alguna manera las palabras llegaran hasta ella y también como confort personal. Cyborg finalmente salió de la enfermería no sin antes posar una mano sobre el hombro de su líder y darle un apretón. Sabía perfectamente que sus amigos iban a estar ahí para él. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y sin esperar más tiempo fue hasta la habitación de la demonesa y cogió un libro, un tintero y la fina pluma que ella le había indicado, regresó a la enfermería y mirando las figuras en el libro dibujó sobre la piel de los brazos de la peli violeta los símbolos que marcaban el inicio del final definitivo de Traigon.  
Sé quedó mirando las marcas en la piel pálida de la chica, él no entendía muchas de las cosas que la hechicera manejaba, pero confiaba en ella. Como un acto impulsivo tomó un poco más de tinta en la pluma e hizo sobre su muñeca izquierda una 'R' pequeña. La mayoría de su vida esa 'R' de _Robin_ había sido su símbolo personal, ahora también era la inicial de _Raven_ y era su vida entera.

Tan pronto como Cyborg entró en la sala donde se encontraban Star y Chico Bestia se acercó a ellos.

\- Hasta ahora todo va bien. – Dijo a manera de saludo. –Pero necesito que me ayuden a desactivar todas las alarmas de la torre, si algo pasa la información llegará directamente a nuestros comunicadores y a mi computadora personal, lo último que necesitamos es a Robin con más presión de la que ya tiene, por los próximos seis días si algo llega a suceder seremos nosotros quienes nos encargaremos de solucionarlo. 

\- ¿Seis días? – interrumpió Chico Bestia. – Cyborg hizo silencio un momento y luego de la manera más calmada posible respondió: 

\- Es el tiempo que Raven va a estar _fuera_. Si todo sale bien, en seis días todo volverá a la normalidad. – Star y Chico bestia asintieron con la cabeza. Cyborg retomó la conversación. 

\- Si algo se llega a salir de control en la ciudad, los Titanes Este ya estás avisados en caso de que necesitemos refuerzos. – Con esta última instrucción los chicos se pusieron a desactivar las redes de alarmas que habían en cada piso de la torre. Cyborg se dedicó a configurar su portátil y lo dejó en la sala por si tenían una emergencia. Por último, desde la computadora principal desactivó la alerta en el comunicador de Robin y de Raven.

Durante todo el día no tuvieron mayor inconveniente con la ciudad, así que siguieron con su rutina en la torre. Durante ese día ninguno se atrevió a entrar a la enfermería o a hablar con su líder. Lo conocían y sabían que por el momento lo mejor sería dejarlo.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde Dick seguía sentado en una silla al lado de la camilla sosteniendo la mano de Raven, con la mirada perdida en la cara de la hechicera y sabría dios con la mente en dónde. El sonido de la puerta deslizándose lo sorprendió, pero no tanto como lo hizo el ver quién era. Chico Bestia entró tímidamente con un sándwich y una taza de café caliente en las manos.

\- Pensé que podrías tener hambre, viejo. – Dijo en un tono de voz apenas audible. Al acercarse para entregarle la comida a su amigo no pudo evitar clavar los ojos en una inmóvil y delicada Raven que descansaba en la camilla. - ¿No estarían mejor en su habitación? – Preguntó nervioso. 

\- Cyborg dice que si llega a pasar algo será más fácil estabilizarla desde aquí… así que supongo que nos quedaremos en la enfermería estos días… - Chico Bestia no respondió enseguida, solo siguió mirando a la chica. 

\- Pero obviamente nada va a pasar. – Habló finalmente retomando su voz activa y su particular sonrisa. Le entregó el plato y la taza a Robin. – Tú deberías pensar en descansar… al menos un rato. – Le dijo esperando que Robin le respondería con dos piedras en la mano alegando que no dejaría sola a Raven. 

\- Si, tal vez más tarde… -Respondió taciturno. Chico bestia entendió que esta situación realmente lo estaba afectando. Sin saber qué más decirle asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir. 

La noche pasó lenta. Robin no durmió, pendiente de que todo estuviera 'bien'. La incertidumbre de no saber lo que pasaba y de no tener el control como en la mayoría de las situaciones lo hacía lo indisponía tremendamente. En su cabeza daban vueltas mil cosas al tiempo y es que cada vez que la veía recordaba los buenos momentos pero inevitablemente también los malos. A penas era media noche y él estaba allí sin saber qué hacer para que el tiempo pasara más rápido, pero sabía que no había un mal que durara mil años ni quien lo resistiera, así que después de un rato pensó en lo que haría cuando Raven _regresara_ … después de todo, eso era lo único que importaba.

Era media noche y el desespero que sentía era inexplicable. Llevaba ya tiempo sin atacar la ciudad y mucho menos atacar a los titanes. Después de la batalla contra Traigon solo se dedicó a planear su regreso que aún no llevaba a cabo. No entendía por qué de repente la sensación de estarse consumiendo en sí mismo se había apoderado de él. Sin saber que más hacer se fue desde la sala oscura en donde trabajaba en sus planes, al baño sucio y raído en el pasillo. Se paró frente al espejo roto y desencajado mirando su reflejo en los trozos que aún quedaban en la pared. Sus manos desprendieron de su cara una máscara mitad de color bronce y mitad color negra con una sola cavidad para su único ojo. Cuando vio su rostro humano supo que no le podía estar esperando nada bueno. Esa impresión solo la había sentido dos veces en su vida, cuando Terra lo traicionó lanzándolo a un hueco de lava hirviendo y cuando el demonio Trigon lo engañó tratando de matarlo nuevamente una vez que había llevado a Raven a su servicio. A su manera había logrado sobrevivir, escapar y recuperar su 'humanidad', pero sabía perfectamente que esa vida que tenía ahora, estaba ligada al demonio, así que si él seguía vivo era porque Trigon de alguna forma también vivía y alguien en ese momento trataba de matarlo… No estaba seguro, pero suponía que solo los Titanes podrían estar tras del demonio nuevamente y esta vez, si acababan con Traigon también acabarían definitivamente con él.  
Slade, lleno de rabia, completamente convencido de que era su última oportunidad entendió que ese era su momento de regresar y acabar con los titanes definitivamente. Esta vez no tenía otra opción, los iba a detener fuera como fuera. Cubrió con la máscara nuevamente su rostro cadavérico y apretó los puños lanzando un golpe contra los cristales. Un grito de furia rompió la calma de Jump City a media noche. No faltaba mucho para que el infierno se desatara nuevamente en la ciudad.

 _ **¡Buenas noches lectores!**_

• _ **Déjà vu:**_ _ **Sensación de haber pasado con anterioridad por una situación que se está produciendo por primera vez.  
**_ • _ **Propofol: Es un medicamento anestésico que en grandes cantidades es utilizado para procedimientos como un coma inducido. Está aprobado en más de 50 países por su efectividad, sin embargo también existe la posibilidad de que el paciente no regrese en sí nuevamente como lo fue el caso del Cantante Argentino: Gustavo Cerati. También fue por una sobredosis de éste medicamento que el 'Rey de pop' Michael Jackson murió en el 2009.**_

 _ **¿Qué les ha parecido el segundo capítulo, se lo esperaban?  
Pido mil disculpas por la demora, pero mi ordenador se ha quedado sin disco duro y no tenía manera de actualizar. Hasta hoy me he conseguido un nuevo ordenador… sorry.  
Además de eso, hace dos semanas un tipo me puso una navaja en el cuello para robarme el dinero y el celular, y no hubo ni Robin ni Batman ni mucho menos una Raven que me defendieran. Terminé entregando todo… digo, era preferible que terminar con la cabeza fuera de mi cuerpo en un maldito callejón, un trauma total, pero qué más da… no me podía dejar matar sin publicar el segundo capítulo. JAJAJAJAJAA Espero traerles el tercer capítulo pronto. Espero Reviews, opiniones o mentadas de madre, lo que les plazca. Y gracias por la paciencia.**_


	3. Chapter 3:Detonantes del cáos

_**¡Buenas noches lectores!**_

 _ **Lo sé, me he demorado semanas en actualizar esto, pero hoy vengo a dejarlos con los pelos de punta. Espero que disfruten este tercer capítulo y como siempre ¡espero Reviews con brazos abiertos! Nos leemos abajo (:**_

• **Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Los personajes NO me pertenecen, estos son creaciones de DC cmics y WB Tv. Lo mío es solo por diversión. •**

 **72 HORAS**

 **CAPÍTULO III: DETONANTES DEL CÁOS Y DESPEDIDAS SÚBITAS.**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Raven había iniciado con su misión de destruir de una vez por todas a Trigon. Su cuerpo, inerte, seguía en la enfermería de la torre al lado del chico que la velaba día y noche, o al menos eso pensaba la tamaraniana cuando se dirigió a buscarlo para tratar de convencerlo de que descansara un poco. Starfire entró en la enfermería y se sorprendió al ver a su amiga sola. Se quedó mirándola por un momento. " _Todo va a salir bien"_ pensó con la extraña esperanza de que de algún modo la hechicera también la escuchara. Decidió no quedarse mucho allí por el sentimiento de incapacidad frente a la situación que se apoderaba de ella. Caminó por el pasillo buscando a Robin, la puerta entre abierta de una de las habitaciones le indicó en dónde se encontraría.  
Robin estaba sentado en el suelo de la habitación de Raven con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes y algo entre sus manos. Desde el marco de la puerta, un poco apenada Star carraspeó la garganta para llamar la atención del chico.

-¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó con timidez. Robin asintió con la cabeza y le hizo señas de que se sentara a su lado. -¿Qué haces acá?

-Vine a poner en su lugar un libro y un tintero que tenía de Raven… ya sabes que no le gusta dejar sus cosas por ahí. – Le respondió con la voz apagada. El silencio reinó unos momentos y nuevamente el petirrojo habló. –Estaba divagando por algunas de sus cosas cuando encontré esto –Dijo mostrándole varias hojas a la chica.

-Son unas hermosas fotografías, amigo Robin. – Comentó Star contemplando las imágenes que el líder le mostró. Dos fotografías a blanco y negro de las dos aves del equipo impresas en un fino papel. En la primera se veía a Robin y a Raven vestidos de civil, sentados en un café que Star reconoció como uno de esos _café arte_ que quedaban en el centro de la ciudad. Ambos estaban sentados en un pequeño mueble, él acróbata le pasaba el brazo por detrás a la pelivioleta, y la chica, ligeramente inclinada hacía él tenía una sonrisa en su cara que la tamaraniana pocas veces había visto. En la segunda fotografía, también a blanco y negro se mostraba nuevamente a los dos vestidos de civil, esta vez sentados en la fuente del parque central. Raven estaba en su típica pose de meditación, con las piernas cruzadas y un libro entre sus manos, sin embargo su mirada estaba fija en la cámara por lo que Starfire sintió como si de algún modo la imagen pudiera verla. A su lado, casi pegado a ella, Robin estaba sentado también con los ojos fijos en la cámara, un cigarrillo en su mano izquierda y su sonrisa al igual que la de la chica parecían completamente casuales.

-Es un díptico, mira. -Robin tomó las fotografías y las colocó en unos "marcos" de cartón, luego los dobló y daba la apariencia de ser un pequeño libro con cada fotografía de portada. – Y esto va adentro. – Tomó unas hojitas de una clase de papel decorativo que daban la impresión de ser papiro, escritos por una sola cara con una caligrafía impecable y elegante. – Resulta que en navidad – Prosiguió el chico – Sin saberlo nos dimos el mismo regalo uno al otro. Un poemario de nuestros escritores favoritos. Creo que está seleccionando los que más nos gustan y los está copiando en estas hojitas para hacer un librito con nuestras fotografías de fachada. – A Starfire le pareció un detalle realmente hermoso… sobre todo viniendo de parte de Raven. Siempre se había preguntado que tanto era lo que sus amigos tenían en común para haber terminado juntos. Ahora lo entendía. –Se supone que es mi regalo de cumpleaños.

-Espera… si es tu regalo de cumpleaños ¿por qué lo tienes ahora? – El chico se rió nerviosamente.

-Es que cuando lo encontré tenía esta nota encima – Respondió pasándole un papelito a la chica. " _Dick, si llegas a encontrar esto mientras no estoy, voy a tener dos razones para darte una patada interdimencional. La primera es que estás hurgando en mis cosas sin mi permiso, y la segunda, que has arruinado tu sorpresa de cumpleaños. Si es así, no pienso cambiarte el regalo, así que más vale que ese día pongas cara de sorpresa… ¡Y DEJA DE ESPIAR MIS COSAS AHORA MISMO!"_ Starfire lo miró y después de unos segundos soltó la risa.

-Bien, chico maravilla… parece que vas a estar en serios problemas cuando Rachel regrese.

-No, si Rachel no se entera que yo vi ésto. – Contestó, también riéndose y agrupando todo como lo había encontrado para volverlo a dejar en el estante en el que estaba. Volvió a sentarse en el piso al lado de la tamaraniana. - ¿Me necesitabas para algo Star?

-En realidad solo quería ir a proponerte que descansaras un rato. Llevas dos días sin dormir bien, debes estar agotado.

-La verdad no he hecho más que estar sentado al lado de Raven, así que eso no implica un agotamiento físico en extremo… - guardó silencio unos segundos. – Sin embargo… - continuó con voz más seria. - …este es el tercer día, si Raven no despierta hoy en la noche las cosas se van a empezar a complicar…

-A penas es medio día Robin – Dijo Starfire colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. – Cualquier cosa puede pasar… a lo mejor mañana a esta hora ya todo ha pasado y estamos celebrando con pizza. – Le sonrió de la manera más sincera que pudo.

-…Tienes razón. Teniendo fe, es solo cuestión de horas para que despierte… ojalá sea así.

-…Por qué no descansas un par de horas, así se te pasa más rápido el tiempo. Si quieres yo me puedo quedar con ella en la enfermería.

-No Star, gracias. Te haré caso y dormiré un rato, pero estaré a su lado de todos modos. – Starfire se sintió satisfecha y más tranquila con saber que al menos Robin dormiría un poco.

Si necesitas algo, avísanos. – Starfire se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando el chico volvió a llamarla.

-Star… gracias por preocuparte. –Robin se acercó a la pelirroja y la abrazó.

-Ustedes son mis mejores amigos – dijo devolviéndole el abrazo – es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Por cierto… estos días no he sentido la alarma ¿no ha pasado nada o yo he estado muy distraído? –Starfire sonrió.

-Cyborg desconectó la alarma principal hace unos días, no queríamos indisponerte. No ha pasado nada muy grave, ayer Gismo intentó hacer de las suyas en el museo Nacional, pero lo detuvimos a tiempo, de resto solo has sido cosas ínfimas…

-Genial… si necesitan ayuda…

-Si necesitamos ayuda – lo interrumpió – ya tenemos avisados a los Titanes Este para que nos echen una mano. – Robin se sintió profundamente agradecido por cada cosa que sus amigos hacían por ellos.

Ambos salieron de la habitación de la hechicera dejándola tan impecable como ella la había dejado. Starfire se dirigió a la sala a buscar al resto de sus amigos y Robin a su habitación, se quitó el antifaz y se cambió el uniforme por un pantalón negro, una camiseta azúl oscura, un saco negro y se dejó el cinturón con sus herramientas en caso de emergencia. Regresó a la enfermería. Entró y se acercó a Rachel. La tranquilidad que aparentaba su rostro tranquilizaba en cierta medida al petirrojo. Le tomó la mano y se inclinó para besar su frente. " _no sabía que tenías esos dotes artísticos, Rach"_ le susurró refiriéndose al díptico. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, buscó una cobija en las gavetas del fondo de la habitación y se recostó al lado de la chica asegurándose que ambos quedaran bien arropados. Se hizo de lado y pasó su brazo sobre Rachel hasta llegar a su rostro. Lo acarició suavemente hasta quedarse dormido.

Eran las nueve pm. Hacía unos minutos Cyborg había entrado a la enfermería para chequear los signos de Raven. Supo que su amiga no volvería en sí esa misma noche por lo que con cuidado la conectó al oxígeno y a la maquina que empezó a marcar su pulso. Desde ese momento quedaban 72 horas para que Rachel sobreviviera. A su lado, el líder se encontraba acostado, profundamente dormido. Al menos le alegró saber que él había decidido descansar un rato. Se aseguró de que todo estaba bien. Dejó una nota en la mesa notificándole a Robin que desde ese momento Raven tendría que estar siendo monitoreada constantemente con ayuda de los equipos. Finalmente salió dejándolos solos nuevamente.

El medio robot se encontraba en la sala comiéndose un sándwich cuando un sonido, como una pequeña explosión llamó su atención. Corrió a la ventana, a lo lejos se veía una nube de humo empezar a crecer. Segundos más tarde una segunda explosión en el otro extremo de la ciudad terminó por ponerlo en alerta. Starfire y Chico Bestia entraron corriendo a la sala.

-¿Qué pasa viejo? – Preguntó Chico bestia.

-Dos explosiones… -una tercera se oyó detonar – …¡Tres explosiones! en menos de cinco minutos en distintos puntos de la ciudad. Definitivamente alguien quiere llamar nuestra atención. – Una cuarta bomba se hizo presente, la ciudad estaba entrando en caos y el amiente ya se sentía tenso.

-Llamaré a los Titanes Este - Dijo Starfire sin perder tiempo. Cyborg y Chico Beestia se dirigieron a la computadora que avisaba de la emergencia en su pantalla. Intentaron ubicar los sitios de las explosiones y jaquear las cámaras de seguridad para darse una idea de qué o quién estaba causando el alboroto. Solo en una de las cámaras una inusual imagen fue captada. Un robot que los chicos creyeron nunca antes haber visto pasó rápidamente después de detonar otra bomba.

-Ya vienen para acá. – Dijo Starfire refiriéndose a Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad y Más y menos. –Cyborg cogió su comunicador y se contactó con Bumblebee.

-Tranquilo Chispita, en cinco minutos estaremos allá. – Se oyó la voz de Karen al otro lado del comunicador.

-Bien Bee, te mando la información por línea y nos vemos en la costa oeste de la ciudad.

-Entendido Chispita. – Starfire y Chico bestia se adelantaron saliendo de la torre. Para ese momento ya se habían registrado ocho pequeñas explosiones en Jumpcity.

Cyborg en un acto impulsivo corrió hasta le enfermería. Desde el marco de la puerta vio a su líder aún dormido abrazado a Raven y ella, serena en un estado desidioso librando su propia batalla en algún otro lugar fuera del alcance de ellos. En silencio le deseó la mejor de las suertes y se alejó por el pasillo a toda velocidad sin saber que esa sería la última vez que vería a sus amigos de esa manera.

Los Titanes Este y los chicos se encontraron siete minutos después en la costa de la ciudad. Con rapidez se repartieron las tareas y los puntos que cada uno tendría que defender. En caso de que las amenazas siguieran aumentando todos tenían la orden de recurrir a los Titanes honorarios. Se disponían entonces a salir corriendo a su sitio indicado cuando Cyborg frenó en seco y entre cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos de par en par.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Speedy.

-Los robots…

-¿Qué pasa con los Robots? – Preguntó Chico Bestia alterado por la repentina actitud de su amigo.

-Por supuesto que los hemos visto antes… son los robots de Slade. -Por unos segundos todos quedaron petrificados ante la mención del nombre. -…Eso significa que no viene por nosotros. – Aterrado, Cyborg volteó a ver la torre en forma de T que ahora a lo lejos yacía desamparada con sus dos amigos ignorantes de la situación adentro. Su miedo se confirmó segundos después cuando desde la costa vio como el sistema de cuarentena tapaba cada ventana y puerta de la torre, un frío recorrió toda su espina dorsal. Slade había regresado, les había puesto una trampa, ellos habían caído y ahora Robin y Raven estaban a su merced, sin posibilidad de comunicación o escapatoria en su propia casa.

 _ **-Bueno… me pueden golpear con una vara de metal hasta matarme por actualizar hasta hora, pero hace dos semanas entré a la universidad y me consume completamente. Pero tranquilos que por nada del mundo abandono esta historia.**_

 _ **Agradecimiento súper especial a PinknOz95 por su pequeña gran ayuda, ya que no me acordaba del apodo que Bee le tenía a Cy y ha llegado ella a salvarlo todo! Jajajajaja  
De nuevo, les suplico que me dejen su review que es muy importante para mi, a vosotros no les toma más de dos minutos y tienen el chance de tener a Robin o a Raven en sus camas esta noche…si sobreviven.. muajajajaa! Ok no… venga! Sin nada más que decir.**_

 _ **¡Buenas noches lectores!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Sin salida

_**¡Buenas tardes lectores!**_

 **No tengo perdón de Dios por haberme demorado seis meses en actualizar esto, pero los recompensaré pronto, lo prometo.**

• **Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Los personajes NO me pertenecen, estos son creaciones de DC cmics y WB Tv. Lo mío es solo por diversión. •**

 **72 HORAS**

 **CAPÍTULO VI: SIN SALIDA.**

El sonido ensordecedor del sistema de cuarentena aislando la torre del resto de la ciudad, despertó al chico maravilla con brusquedad. Su corazón latía fuerte y cuando se despertó no obtuvo la tranquilidad de quien abandona una pesadilla. Miró la ventana de un lado y la puerta del otro confirmando su sospecha, paredes metálicas se deslizaban con rapidez por las paredes originales de la torre cubriéndolas y bloqueando toda salida o entrada. Ahora en un estado completo de alerta, volteó impulsivamente a ver a Rachel. Seguía dormida. Robin no tenía idea de qué horas eran o de qué estaba pasando ¿Qué podría ser tan grave como para que sus amigos activaran la cuarentena sin avisarle primero? Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta, estaba completamente obstaculizada. Sacó el comunicador del bolsillo y trató de comunicarse con sus amigos

-Robin a… cualquiera- Su voz sonó grave a través del aparato.

-Robin ¿Puedes escucharme? – Respondió la voz de Cyborg con el mismo nivel de preocupación.

-¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?

-Robin…escucha, no estamos seguros, pero lo más probable es que Slade esté dentro de la torre y haya sido él quien activó el sistema de cuarentena. – La comunicación empezó a sonar entre cortada – Robin... Robin... ¿me escuchas? Hermano…lo siento, los rescataremos, lo prometo. – La voz de Cyborg era cada vez más difícil de entender por el ruido que se colaba. – Robin… escucha, Raven no va a despertar esta noche y necesita ayuda para seguir con nosotros… por favor cuídala. Vamos a ir por ustedes, lo promé… - La comunicación se perdió completamente. Solo un ruido lluvioso invadió el comunicador.

" _Vamos a ir por ustedes, lo prometo_ " fueron las últimas palabras que Cyborg alcanzó a gritar hasta que la llamada se perdió completamente. Era obvio, Slade se había encargado de dejarlos completamente incomunicados. Las caras de los titanes y los honorarios palidecieron por completo acompañados del silencio perpetuo que los inundó inmediatamente. Una nueva explosión los sacó del ensimismamiento en el que habían caído por la situación.

-¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Starfire sin saber muy bien si se refería a las explosiones o a sus amigos.

-Chico Bestia, reúne a todos los honorarios que puedas, esto se va a poner feo. Starfire y el resto, vayan e intenten controlar los puntos de la ciudad en donde fueron ubicadas las bombas y hagan lo posible por evacuar a la gente de las calles… Acualad, Bee y yo nos encargaremos de buscar la manera de recuperar el acceso a la torre y les iremos avisando. – Sin perder tiempo cada uno se puso en marcha hacia la tarea delegada por Cyborg. La tención era evidente, la preocupación y el desespero se iban apoderando de los rostros y el corazón de cada titán, en especial de Starfire, Beast Boy y Cyborg quienes solo tenían una cosa ocupando sus cabezas en ese momento: Robin y Raven.

"… _Lo más probable es que Slade esté dentro de la torre…"_ Esas palaras habían dejado completamente petrificado al petirrojo. _Después de todo este tiempo ¿Slade regresaba justo ahora? ¿Por qué?... ¡Trigon!.. Era la única explicación. De alguna manera el mercenario tenía que seguir manteniendo una comunicación con él y ahora estaba dispuesto a detener a Rave en su lucha, de la que se habrá enterado quién sabe cómo._ Los pensamientos del chico maravilla corrían a mil por hora mientras trataba de asimilar toda la situación. De repente, otro sonido lo despabiló, la cortina metálica de la puerta había sido desbloqueada, pero la de la ventana no. Eso significaba que el sistema de cuarentena seguía activado por fuera pero no por dentro. Slade, o quien quiera que estuviera dentro de la torre tenía toda la intención de buscarlos…y encontrarlos. Robin guiado por el instinto se acercó a Raven rápidamente, la miró, nada se reflejaba en el rostro de la hechicera, pero desde esta noche iba a estar mucho más débil que antes.

-¿Hay alguien en casa? – La voz aterradoramente familiar sonó a través de los parlantes. Definitivamente era Slade. - ¿Qué pasa Robin, no vienes a darle la bienvenida a la visita? – Robin escuchaba cada palabra jurando que su corazón se saldría del pecho en cualquier momento. Slade rio con si típica sorna. – Si no vienes por mí, chico maravilla, iré por ti y por la zorra de tu chica y juro que los encontraré…después de todo no hay a dónde escapar.

Si Slade estaba hablando por medio de los parlantes, significaba que se encontraba en la sala principal y si había desactivado las celdas internas, era porque su amenaza de buscarlos era seria. _¡Maldita sea!_ Fue la primera palabra que salió de la boca de Dick después de haber perdido comunicación con Cy. Miró de nuevo a Raven completamente preocupado. Slade los tenía acorralados en su propia casa… Se quedó unos segundos meditando sin apartar ojos de la demoneza. Después de tomar una decisión se acercó a su oído y con cuidado le susurró.

-Escucha Rae… sé que es una mierda que te esté pidiendo esto ahora, pero pase lo que pase, necesito que seas fuerte. Él nos tiene acorralados en nuestra casa, pero no la conoce tan bien como nosotros… vamos a salir de esta, como hemos salido de todas… solo, por favor, resiste. – Tomando todo el aire que pudo y tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo, arrancó el oxígeno y los cables que mantenían conectada a Raven a los monitores.

Robin corrió hasta el final de la enfermería, abrió los cajones y sacó un pequeño monitor… desde ahora, eso iba a ser todo lo que iba a tener para supervisar el estado de Rachel. Lo metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Luego buscó con la mirada la rejilla de los túneles de ventilación de la habitación. Estaba en la pared unos metros sobre la cabeza de Raven. Con cuidado de no pisarla, se paró sobre la camilla donde la chica se encontraba acostada y haló la rejilla hasta despegarla completamente de la pared. _"Muy bien Raven, somos tú y yo, otra vez, contra el mundo._ " Besó los labios de la hechicera y como pudo la tomó en sus brazos. Fue deslizando el cuerpo de Rachel con cuidado a través de los conductos que apenas tenían el tamaño perfecto para que un par de personas entraran. Cuando ella estuvo completamente adentró, tomó de nuevo la rejilla y esta vez subió él, empujando con cuidado a Raven para poder entrar. Cuando lo logró, se fue acomodando hasta lograr poner la reja de nuevo en su lugar. Dentro del conducto, el acróbata podía llegar a tener las rodillas y las manos en el piso sin que su espalda tocara 'el techo' así que tendría que gatear a través de los túneles arrastrando a Raven con cuidado para poder movilizarse con ella. Sabía que era improbable que Slade los encontrara allí, pero también sabía que no podían quedarse en el mismo sitio todo el tiempo. Mientras pensaba qué hacer miró a través de las rejas hacía la enfermería en donde hace unos minutos dormía casi tranquilamente con la hechicera al lado. Segundos después percibió el ruido de una de las puestas cercanas por el pasillo abrirse y momentos después cerrarse. Slade ya había empezado a buscarlos y se encontraba cerca. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió dando paso a la típica armadura metálica que cubría el cuerpo y rostro de su némesis. Robin se quedó lo más quieto que pudo sin quitar la vista del intruso. Éste entró tranquilamente al cuarto y hechó un vistazo, luego caminó hasta la camilla destendida y cogió la cobija con la que hace un rato los otros se habían arropado. La apretó con fuerza. " _Así que ya empezaron a intentar escapar"_ dijo más para sí mismo, que consciente de que el chico maravilla lo escuchaba. " _Muy bien… si yo no los puedo encontrar, haré que ustedes vengan a mí… ya verán_ " Tiró la cobija al suelo y salió de la enfermería. Entonces Robin pudo respirar de nuevo. Muy bien, la batalla había comenzado para él y por ahora escapar era una pequeña victoria. Dedujo que si Slade había llegado hasta la enfermería a buscarlos, era porque ya había pasado por las recámaras, así que hizo un mapa mental de los ductos de ventilación para poder moverse hasta su habitación. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ruta seguir, se arrodilló sobre Raven ubicando sus rodillas entre los brazos y el torso de la híbrida y puso su mano derecha bajo la cabeza de la chica, sosteniéndosela. Empezó a gatear empujando con las rodillas el cuerpo de la joven, protegiéndole la cabeza con una mano y ayudando a impulsarse con la otra. Por la posición y el esfuerzo que hacía no podía ir muy rápido, pero si con la suficiente agilidad como para llegar hasta su habitación con Raven en unos minutos. Gateó durante unos quince minutos dando un par de giros con dificultad, pero sin detenerse. Sintió una punzada de alivio cuando vio que se acercaban a otra rejilla. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, vio que efectivamente se trataba de su habitación. La observó detenidamente, algunas cosas estaban tiradas por el piso y el espejo de su pared estaba roto. Con eso, comprobó que Slade ya había estado allí y que era poco probable que volviera, si tenía en cuenta que estaba buscando habitación por habitación de la torre y la misma contaba con doce pisos. El intruso apenas iba en el octavo y muy seguramente no se había pasado por los primeros niveles, sino que habría comenzado por la sala principal, así que concluyó que iban a poder estar en su habitación con tranquilidad durante unos momentos, desde que no hicieran ruido. Puso sus pies sobre el escritorio con cuidado y haló a Raven para sacarla de los ductos de ventilación. Cuando se aseguró de tenerla bien agarrada, saltó con cuidado con la chica en brazos asegurándose de no pisar nada que pudiera causar algún sonido muy contundente. Caminó hacia su cama y acostó a la hechicera en ella. Se sentó a su lado y puso una mano en su frente. Aparentemente la chica seguía tal y como la había sacado de la enfermería. El líder de los titanes, sacó de nuevo su comunicador en el intento de hacer contacto con alguien. " _sin señal"_ fue todo lo que pudo conseguir del dichoso aparato. Terminó por tirarlo al piso con rabia, de todos modos ya no le iba a servir de nada. Luego sacó el monitor de su bolsillo. Un pequeño aparato ideado por Cyborg y Starfire que le ayudaría a comprobar el estado de Raven, o por lo menos con algunos de sus signos vitales. No era el control ideal para la híbrida en ese momento, pero era lo que había. El chico fijó el monitor a la muñeca izquierda de Raven y éste inmediatamente se encendió calibrándose con el cuerpo de la chica. Segundos después la pantalla mostro niveles de tención, pulso, glicemia y algunos datos más.

Cyborg, Bumble Bee y Aqualad buscaban la forma de tener información sobre o que pasaba dentro de la torre. Lo único que se les había ocurrido era intentar hackear la computadora de los titanes desde un pequeño portátil que Kid Flash les había conseguido, sin embargo no habían conseguido nada. Estaban en ello cuando una llamada de emergencia llegó al teléfono personal de Cybor. Era del acueducto de la ciudad. Extrañado por la procedencia de la llamada contestó. En seguida reconoció la vos del ministro de defensa de la ciudad… ¿Qué demonios hacía el ministro de defensa en la empresa de acueducto?

-Ministro ¿Qué ocurre?

-Eso mismo quisiera saber Cyborg, he tratado de comunicarme con Robin y no he podido localizarlo… - Cyborg le interrumpió para explicarle.

-…Sí, me temo que en esta ocasión no contaremos con su ayuda o con la de Raven, pero otros titanes ya vienen en camino. En este momento mis compañeros ya se encuentran evacuando las calles de la ciudad y controlando las explosiones…

-Sí, sí Cyborg, todo eso ya lo sé y está muy bien, pero ese no es el motivo de mi llamada. – Cyborg guardó silencio para que el ministro se justificara.

-Cyborg, según el código de prevención y protección de la ciudad, en la torre de los titanes hay un almacenamiento con una gran cantidad de agua potable en caso de que la ciudad tenga una emergencia por una sequía. ¿verdad?

-Sí señor. – El medio robot no entendía por qué el ministro le hablaba de esto justo ahora.

-Bien… pues quisiera que me explicaras por qué dichos tanques han sido abiertos… o dañados de alguna manera. – Cyborg guardó silencio analizando lo que su receptor le decía por el teléfono - ¿Sigues ahí? Según el control que el acueducto de la ciudad tiene sobre esos tanques, el agua se está filtrando hacia el interior de la torre. – Un suspiro de frustración y enfado fue la única respuesta que recibió el ministro.

-Escuche señor ministro, no estoy completamente seguro pero mantendremos a salvo la ciudad, eso téngalo por seguro. Cuando encuentre una explicación a lo que me pregunta me comunicaré de nuevo con ustedes. Gracias por a información.- Acto seguido Cyborg colgó y tiró el celular lejos de él y golpeó con fuerza la pared más cercana.

-¡¿Qué pasa chispita?! – Preguntó Bumble Bee sorprendida por su reacción.

-…Dentro de la torre, hay unas bodegas que almacenan una gran cantidad de agua en caso de que la ciudad tenga una sequía o una emergencia de sanidad. – Empezó a explicar el ahora líder de los titanes. – Según información del acueducto, los tanques han sido abiertos, pero el agua no está saliendo por las tuberías, sino que se está filtrando dentro de la torre.

-Eso es una cantidad demasiado grande de agua. – Comentó Aqualad.

-Exacto… la cantidad suficiente para inundar la torre.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto Bee sin estar muy segura de entender lo que sus compañeros decían.

-Que Slade está intentando inundar la torre… y con el sistema de cuarentena activado y esa cantidad de agua lo va a conseguir fácilmente. – Sentenció Cyborg con la cabeza entre las manos y con un tono de voz tan sombrío que Aqualad y Abeja juraron no reconocer. - …Slade está intentando asesinar a Robin y Raven… ahogándolos.

 **Lo sé, es un capítulo asquerosamente cortico, pero el quinto estará listo para dentro de unos pocos días. ¡Prometido!  
Gracias a todos por la paciencia y a todas las personas que han seguido la historia y han dejado un comentario… ¡no se imaginan lo feliz que me hace encontrármelos, leerlos y saber lo que opinan de la historia! Espero poder responder uno por uno lo más pronto posible. Sin más que decir, les deseo una linda semana, nos leemos pronto.**

 **Recuerden que si dejan un comentario, hay grandes posibilidades que Robin o Raven aparezcan en sus camas esta noche…y no precisamente luchando contra villanos ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: En casa con el enemigo

_**¡Buenas noches lectores!**_

 _ **Ni siquiera voy a intentar excusarme por la demora… finalmente, aquí está el quinto capítulo de 72horas. Si hasta ahora estaban intrigados, con este capítulo les quedarán los pelos de punta… O eso espero.**_

• **Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Los personajes NO me pertenecen, estos son creaciones de DC comics y WB Tv. Lo mío es solo por diversión. •**

 **72 HORAS**

 **CAPÍTULO V. EN CASA CON EL ENEMIGO: ANGUSTIA.**

 **R** obin seguía en su habitación con Raven inconsciente en su cama. Llevaban allí por lo menos 20 minutos y no habían vuelto a escuchar un solo ruido que les indicara que Slade estaba cerca. El petirrojo se había dedicado a planear cómo salir de la torre ilesos, teniendo en cuenta que él tendría que encargarse de la chica. Por otro lado le preocupaba el hecho de que ella no despertara. Cyborg había sido claro respecto a eso en su última llamada _"_ _Robin... escucha, Raven no va a despertar esta noche y necesita ayuda para seguir con nosotros... por favor cuídala."_ Las que podrían ser sus últimas 72 horas ya habían comenzado, ella debía estar en la recta final de su batalla contra Trigon, o definitivamente el demonio estaría a punto de ganar. Se quedó mirándola y apretó una de sus manos tan fuerte como pudo, tratando de hacerle saber desesperadamente, que él seguí ahí, esperándola. Entre el silencio perpetuo de la torre y el ruido incesante de sus pensamientos, recordó lo que podría ser su salvación: La cabina subterránea. Ese pequeño cuarto a prueba de todo desde el que se podía controlar la totalidad del sistema de la torre y en general de las instalaciones de los titanes. Desde allí, podría desactivar el sistema de cuarentena, comunicarse con sus amigos y estar a salvo mientras llegaba la ayuda… en conclusión, ese era exactamente el lugar a donde debían ir. El problema era llegar sin encontrarse con Slade. Probablemente en una pelea en donde Robin no solo tendría que enfrentarlo, sino también asegurarse de que no hiriera a Raven, terminaría perdiendo. Empezó a pensar en la manera de llegar hasta abajo, pues para alcanzar la cabina tendía que ir hasta el primer piso. Además de eso, se preguntó si la solución estaba realmente tan al alcance de sus manos… ¿Y si Slade también sabía de la cabina y la había bloqueado? " _no… es imposible…solo Cyborg y yo conocemos la existencia de esa cabina…pero…es Slade… cualquier cosa podría ser con él"_ el chico pensaba en mil y un cosas, pros y contras de arriesgarse y arriesgar a la demoneza al ir hasta allí. Estaba meditando su plan cuando un extraño ruido llamó su atención. Sonaban golpes… golpes contra algo pesado _¿una pared? ¿Por qué Slade golpearía una pared?... tenía que ser él quien emitiera el sonido después de todo, no había nadie más en la torre._ Dick siguió escuchando el ruido durante un tiempo, el suficiente para convencerse de que alguien golpeaba algo y que fuera lo que fuera, provenía de varios pisos arriba del que él y Rachel se encontraban. Si eso era verdad, y estaba convencido de que lo era, este era el momento justo para bajar hasta el sótano sin encontrarse cara a cara con el mercenario. Sin embargo, llegar hasta el primer piso noles garantizaba el acceso a la cabina… tal vez estaba bloqueada, tal vez no. No lo sabía y no tenía otra forma de averiguarlo que yendo hasta allí… después de todo, no es que tuvieran muchas opciones y al menos esta les daba una pequeña esperanza.  
Los golpes cesaron, segundos después oyó cómo una especie de caja pesada era arrastrada por el suelo. Si quería escapar a la cabina con Raven tendría que hacerlo ahora nunca.

 **S** lade tenía pleno conocimiento de los planos de la torre; no en vano, había podido invadir el espacio de los titanes en el pasado. Los bodegones de agua se encontraban en una gran habitación aparentemente vacía, un piso justo antes de la azotea. Su plan era simple: había pasado la mitad de su vida persiguiendo y escapando de los titanes, una vez tras otra sin conseguir algo más que lastimarlos momentáneamente. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, los chicos, aunque no conseguían vencerlo, al menos si se las arreglaban para joder sus planes y continuar con la misión de proteger su tan preciada ciudad. Hacía ya mucho que Slade se había tomado las cosas personales, en especial con Robin y Raven quienes terminaron siendo la piedra más grande en su zapato. Pero esta vez, era definitiva, podía sentirlo, o los destruía o simplemente él iba a ser el destruido. Ya no tenía las fuerzas para ir tras sus enemigos hasta encontrarlos y mucho menos para enfrentarlos en un terreno que no podía controlar del todo. Entonces se iba a ahorrar la persecución y guardaría toda su cólera para aniquilarlos, con sus propias manos. Era cuestión de horas para que la torre se inundara, y a menos que El líder y la chica quisieran morir ahogados, tendrían que ir subiendo los niveles de la torre para que el agua no se los tragara. El mercenario no sabía exactamente el estado de la hechicera, pero se imaginaba que para que él se encontrara en el estado en el que estaba, era porque la chica le estaba dando una buena pelea a Trigon.

Miró a su alrededor, era una bodega realmente grande con los contenedores de agua al fondo. El resto del espacio estaba vacío en su mayoría a excepción de unas 20 cajas de madera que contenían quien sabe qué demonios. Una vara de metal y sus manos fue todo lo que utilizó para dañar los contenedores. Los golpeó hasta aboyarlos y dañar las válvulas, haciendo que el agua empezara a salir hacia el interior de la torre. La parte de la superficie que logró dañar era lo suficientemente grande para que el agua corriera con regularidad sin inundar la habitación pero sí para que la corriente fuera cayendo libremente por las escaleras, empezara a mojar los pasillos hasta llegar al primer piso y ya solo tendría que sentarse a esperar que el agua empezara a subir inundando nivel por nivel desde el primer piso. En ese momento, por el sistema de cuarentena la bodega se encontraba completamente obscura. Le dio un par de vueltas al lugar, hasta encontrar un viejo foco de luz que prendió parpadeando unas cuantas veces hasta por fin quedar encendido. Esa gastada luz amarilla era la única fuente de luz que tendría hasta que los dos titanes llegaran hasta donde él estaba. Cogió una de las cajas de madera y la arrastró hasta el fondo, situándola justo en frente de la puerta a unos diez metros de distancia de la misma. Así vería justo el momento en que Robin y Raven entraran por la puerta, buscando refugiarse del agua y los atacaría sin piedad. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su silla improvisada y vio como el agua corría por entre sus pies siguiendo la línea hasta ir desapareciendo por las escaleras. Tomaría rato hasta que el agua empezara a agruparse desde el primer piso, pero había esperado tanto tiempo por acabar con esos dos malditos chicos, que daba lo mismo esperar un par de días más. Se quedó unos momentos absorto, concentrado en el agua, hasta que lentamente levantó su mano derecha y la puso sobre la máscara que cubría su rostro. Con un ligero movimiento la desajustó del resto del traje y la dejó caer. El golpe perturbo momentaneamente la corriente de agua en el piso produciendo unas pocas ondas a su alrededor. Cuando el agua volvió a recuperar su curso normal, gracias a la tenue luz que tenía, logró divisar su cara en el piso. Un rostro realmente perturbador apareció en el reflejo del agua. Daba la impresión de estar viendo un cadáver en descomposición. Las facciones humanas habían desaparecido gracias a la delgadez que resultaba de la piel prácticamente adherida a los huesos, y eso con suerte, en las partes donde aún quedaba piel. Por lo menos el 60 por ciento de su cuerpo estaba lleno de llagas y heridas donde la sangre se veía al rojo vivo. El único ojo que tenía desde hace ya mucho, ahora se encontraba casi tan inservible como el que estaba cubierto por un parche, y lo único que transmitía era una cólera infinita que en medio de todo, era lo que le seguía impulsando a estar donde estaba, haciendo lo que hacía. La dentadura podrida y los labios agrietados, solo empeoraban la turbadora imagen en el reflejo. Unas gotas de sangre resbalaron de su rostro y cayeron en al agua, perturbándola nuevamente, haciendo que la nitidez de la imagen se perdiera. Slade, completamente resignado a su horrible imagen, entendía que si estaba así, era porque lo que lo mantenía con vida, estaba muriendo, y ese algo era Trigon.

 **S** tarfire, Beast Boy, Kid Flash y Speedy entre otros, seguían corriendo de un lugar a otro evacuado a la gente de las calles y los puntos de encuentro masivos. Ahora sabían que las bombas no tenían mayor alcance, pues su único objetivo era distraer a los titanes mientras Slade hacía de las suyas con Robin y Raven, sin embargo, ya habían pasado más de siete horas desde que todo había comenzado. No había muchos muertos pero la cantidad de heridos iba en aumento al igual que el pánico entre los habitantes y los héroes. La orden era resguardarse en las casas, pues se había determinado que los puntos en donde estaban puestas las bombas eran, en su mayoría, centros comerciales, licorerías, bares y restaurantes de la ciudad. Tal vez el factor que más les juaga en contra a los titanes era la poca calma que había a su alrededor. Cada persona en Jumpcity estaba en alerta, tratando de comunicarse o de llegar hasta donde sus familiares y conocidos se encontraban; por lo mismo las redes telefónicas, el internet y el tráfico de la ciudad se encontraban colapsados. Había alrededor de 12 titanes tratando de controlar el caos en algún punto de la ciudad pero los esfuerzos parecían no ser suficientes. Slade, estaba logrando a cabalidad su objetivo. Con Cyborg, Bee y Aqualad la situación no era mejor, sin embargo ahora tenían la información necesaria para poder planear algo para ayudar a sus amigos.

Starfire a Cyborg. – Habló la alienígena por el comunicador.

Te escucho Star… ¿Qué pasa?

Nada nuevo. Todo es un caos, pero nos estamos encargando. ¿Cómo van ustedes?

Qué te puedo decir…averiguamos algo y a la vez nada…

¿A qué te refieres amigo Cyborg? ¿Ya saben cómo sacar a Robin y a Raven de la torre?

No exactamente, pero lo que sabemos es que hay muy pocas posibilidades de que el agua inunde la cabina de control subterránea. El problema es que cuando Slade bloqueó el sistema de la torre, también bloqueó la entrada a esta.

¿Y que hay en esa cabina?

Fue un pequeño plan de contingencia que Robin y yo pusimos bajo el primer piso de la torre, prácticamente hundida en la tierra, desde donde podría acceder al sistema de la torre.

Es decir… que podrías desactivar el sistema de cuarentena desde allí?

Exacto... pero necesito entrar y es eso a lo que no hemos podido hallarle solución con Abeja y con Aqualad.

¿Alguna idea?

Una demasiado obsoleta… podríamos, con ayuda de Aqualad, empezar a cavar la roca en la que está ubicada la torre, desde abajo, hasta llegar a la cabina.

¿Y por qué no hacerlo?

Porque nos tardaríamos días. El único que podría trabajar de forma continua sería Aqualad porque tendríamos que estar todo el tiempo bajo el agua. El resto, dependeríamos de las válvulas de oxígeno que consigamos y la resistencia que tengamos a la presión del mar. – Cuando Cyborg terminó de explicarle a Starfire, la aparente única idea que tenía,ella se quedó cayada meditando la situación. Después de unos segundos, habló nuevamente.

¡Hagámoslo!

¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? – Indagó Cyborg ante la actitud decidida de su compañera.

Vamos a turnarnos… obviamente tú, Bee y Aqualad no podrían solos con el trabajo, pero si cada cierto tiempo, cambiamos de lugares creo que lo podríamos lograr. ¿Cómo piensan remover la tierra desde abajo?

…Con explosiones controladas. Dinamita podría ser, y mucha, pero mucha ayuda de Aqualad…

Bien, preparen todo y comiencen. Cuando vean que no pueden más, salgan y habremos otros tres titanes listos para seguir con la misión.

Pero Star…

Yo me encargo de poner al tanto a los otros y de armar los equipos. Vamos a bajar de a tres hasta lograr llegar a la cabina subterránea, entonces serás tú el que tenga que tomar el control ¿De acuerdo? - Cyborg lo meditó por unos segundos. Finalmente, se decidió.

Vamos por todo el equipo, en cuatro horas te veo a ti y a otros dos titanes en el muelle, con equipo de buceo y listos para entrar ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo.

Starfire… te prometo que vamos a salir ilesos de todo esto, todos nosotros. Sin excepción. – Starfire entendió perfectamente a lo que su compañero se refería.

Lo sé Cyborg… lo sé. Te veo en cuatro horas.

 _ **Bueno... esto empezó a complicarse…digo! por si la situación con Raven ya no era desgastante de por sí, ahora aparece este Slade medio Zombie con más sed de venganza que nunca. Esperemos a ver qué pasa… o más bien ¿qué creen que pase? ¿qué quieren que pase? … estaré esperando sus comentarios al respecto.  
Un gracias ENORME a toda la gente que está leyendo la historia y que dejan sus bonitos comentarios que me hacen muy feliz. Sigan así! Jajajaj **_

_**Y.. ya saben, lo de siempre, si se animan a comentar, dejar un review puntuar o compartir, tienen el chance de que Robin o Raven (o ambos ajajajaja) aparezcan en su camas esta noche... el resto se los dejo a su imaginación! ;)**_

 _ **¡Buenas noches lectores!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Dentro y fuera del agua

_**¡Buenas noches lectores!  
Primero que todo, una infinita disculpa por la demora, ha pasado de todo para no poder actualizar, pero finalmente aquí está el capítulo 6. Espero lo disfruten y dejen su comentario al respecto. Nos leemos abajo**_

• **Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Los personajes no me pertenecen, éstos son creaciones de Dc Comics y WB Tv. Lo mío es solo por diversión. •**

 **CAPÍTULO VI: DENTRO Y FUERA DEL AGUA.  
**

**C** yborg, Bee y Aqualad llevaban tres horas y media trabajando en las explosiones controladas que les permitirían cavar un túnel subterráneo hasta el primer piso de la torre para llegar hasta la cabina de control y poder ayudar a sus amigos. Al principio un ligero mareo se había apoderado de Bee y de Cyborg por la presión del mar, sin embargo habían acabado por acostumbrarse y concentrarse en la misión. El medio robot sabía perfectamente que lo que trataban de hacer no era para nada fácil, pero también sabía que con la suficiente ayuda y perseverancia lo lograrías. Razones sobraban para cumplir con la misión.

-¿Starfire? – La voz de chico bestia sonó por el comunicador. 

-Sí Beast Boy ¿todo bien? 

-Sí. Ya casi es hora de que tú y Speedy vayan al muelle ¿tienen todo listo? 

-Sí, entraremos a reemplazar a Cy y a Bee, Aqualad seguirá con nosotros. 

-Bien… 

-¿Cómo van ustedes? 

-Las explosiones han cesado, pero la mayoría de la gente aún está en pánico. Estamos terminando de evacuar las calles. 

-Hace ya más de cuarenta minutos que yo tampoco oigo ninguna explosión ¿Habrán acabado…. O crees que venga algo peor? - Starfire hizo la pregunta a su compañero con la esperanza de encontrar una respuesta favorable. 

-Star… el objetivo de Slade era, evidentemente distraernos para sacarnos de la torre… y lo logró. No sé qué sea peor que eso… los verdaderos problemas están allá dentro. – La alienígena suspiro frustrada. – Perdón Star… sé que no es momento para ponerme pesimista, solo que no puedo evitar preocuparme. 

-Ni yo… pero vamos a solucionarlo. Tenemos que hacerlo. – Chico bestia guardó silencio unos segundos. 

-Que no te quepa la menor duda Star… buena suerte.

Cuando Aqualad, Cyborg y Bumblebee salieron del agua, vieron a Starfire y a Speedy listos con los trajes de buceo para entrar en su lugar. Cyborg les informó que ya habían logrado hacer una buena apertura que les permitiría continuar con las detonaciones. Era un túnel que iba ascendiendo por donde a lo mucho cabrían dos personas. La misión era abrirse paso hasta la cabina subterránea para controlar la situación desde allí y para eso solo haría falta Cyborg. Tampoco querían poner en peligro la estabilidad de la construcción, así que un túnel de tres metros de diámetro sería más que suficiente. Starfire y Speedy entraron al agua, en tres horas ellos saldrían y Red Arrow y Beast Boy, entrarían. Todo estaba perfectamente organizado para los turnos de los equipos. Los cinco se despidieron en el muelle y Cyborg le agradeció a Aqualad la ayuda tan grande que les estaba dando. Él, Star y Speedy se dirigieron a continuar con la misión.

 **R** obin finalmente aceptó que la única opción que tenía era bajar hasta el sótano y probar suerte con la cabina subterránea. Lo meditó unos segundos y finalmente decidió hacer algo que no le agradaba para nada pero que consideraba completamente necesario. Con cuidado sacó el primer cajón de su mesa de noche, vació en el piso lo que contenía con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Miró por un instante el cajón aparentemente vacío, con ambas manos fue quitando la tabla que le daba el fondo falso al cajón hasta sacarla completamente. Sacó la caja que se hallaba escondida allí y la abrió con cuidado. Era una de las armas que su hermano, Jason Todd, bajo la identidad de Red Hood utilizaba. En una misión en la que tuvieron que estar juntos, él se la había dado 'en caso de emergencia' cuando terminaron Dick se la fue a devolver obviamente, sin ni siquiera haber pensado en utilizarla. Pero Jason nunca se la recibió alegando que en algún momento le sería útil _'si definitivamente no tienes las agallas para usarla cógela de pisapapeles, pero el arma te la quedas'_ le había dicho su hermano aquella vez. Ahora, de una retorcida y poco agradable manera se lo agradecía. El hecho de tener que bajar hasta el sótano llevando a Rachel en brazos, le impedía pelear libremente, cuerpo a cuerpo en caso de encontrarse con el mercenario. Al menos el arma le daba, lo que el mismo Dick definía, como una falsa seguridad. Sin perder más tiempo puso el arma en su pantalón y se puso su cinturón y su antifaz. Se quedó vestido de civil como estaba, a estas alturas el uniforme en frente de Slade era inútil.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación sin hacer ruido. Todo estaba bastante oscuro, algunas luces de la torre estaban encendidas, pero las del pasillo no eran de esas. A pesar de ello, se cercioró de que él y Raven estuvieran solos en el piso, y al parecer así era. El acróbata respiró profundo y cogió a la chica en sus brazos. Antes de salir definitivamente de su habitación, palpó el arma como pudo con su mano para asegurarse que tendría fácil acceso a ella si algo pasaba. Empezó a caminar por el pasillo, un poco inseguro pero firme en sus pasos. Miró hacia atrás un par de veces, como si esperara encontrar a alguien siguiéndolos. Estaban solos. El chico siguió caminando hasta las escaleras y empezó a bajar con cuidado. Su mirada iba del piso oscuro al rostro inerte de Rachel, quien reposaba en sus brazos, y finalmente hacia atrás para ver si Slade de repente salía al ataque, pero ello nunca pasó. Con el paso del tiempo, Dick se encontraba un poco menos tenso pero no menos alerta. Había estado caminando por los pasillos y bajando las escaleras hasta el sexto piso en donde se encontraba cuando se percató de algo que hasta ahora había ignorado. Era un sonido, tenue pero persistente. Paró y dio la vuelta para mirar hacia atrás tratando de encontrar la fuente del sonido en la oscuridad. El sonido se le asemejó a un arroyo. Parecía que fuera el agua corriendo en algún sitio lo que causara el sonido. Estaba seguro de que no provenía del piso en que se encontraba. Por más que lo analizó no entendió la procedencia del sonido… tal vez era solo una llave que se había quedado abierta por accidente en algún cuarto de la torre y eran las paredes metálicas y el silencio absoluto lo que producía el eco. Decidió seguir ignorando el ruido, o tratar de hacerlo. Necesitaba llegar pronto al sótano. Al bajar hacia el quinto piso, decidió cerrar la puerta entre las escaleras, así si Slade bajaba, tendría que abrir la puerta y el ruido lo advertiría, o al menos eso esperaba. Hizo que la pesada puerta metálica se cerrase y siguió su camino. Por contradictorio que pareciese, el ver que avanzaba sin problemas no lo tranquilizaba para nada. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo Slade para estar tan callado y no ir tras ellos? Trató de calmarse, pensando que tal vez, era un poco de suerte y si seguían así, pronto iba a poder salir, de esa horrible celda en la que Slade había convertido su hogar, con Raven a salvo. Desde el quinto piso fue cerrando todas las puertas de seguridad, pensando en ponerle difícil a Slade un camino que el mercenario no estaba siguiendo. Finamente llegó al sótano, prendió una de las luces del fondo y una vez más, cerró la pesada puerta que conectaba con las escaleras. Miró el lugar de un lado al otro varias veces con el arma en la mano. Pero al igual que en su camino hasta allí, nadie los esperaba. El chico suspiró aliviado y caminó hasta donde sabía estaba la compuerta de la cabina.

Dejó, con cuidado, a la hechicera en el suelo. Dick se quitó el saco que llevaba puesto y haciendo una almohada improvisada, posó la cabeza de Rachel sobre este. 'Muy bien' dijo en voz alta y mirando a su compañera aún absorta en un sueño profundo y en su propia guerra. 'Vamos a ver qué pasa'. El corazón del líder latía con fuerza en su pecho y las plegarias para que pudiera abrir la compuerta de la cabina no cesaban en su cabeza. Corrió la pesada alfombra que cubría el piso, levantando un poco de polvo de la misma. Tosió ligeramente y volvió a mirar a la chica esperando que el polvo también causara aluna reacción en ella, pero la pelivioleta ni se inmutó. Bajó la mirada y con las manos empezó a palpar el piso en busca de la manija que abría la puerta que tanto deseaba. Luego de recorrer unos metros con sus manos por el suelo, se dio cuenta de ello a lo que tanto temía. El sistema de cuarentena también había bloqueado el suelo de ese piso en particular. Seguramente Slade sabía de la cabina y obviamente no había sido tan estúpido de dejar ningún cabo suelto. Robin maldijo en voz baja con toda la cólera que ello le producía. Por eso el asesino no los había perseguido hasta allí abajo, porque sabía perfectamente que no podrían escapar. Robin apretó los ojos y los puños tratando de pensar en qué hacer. Momentos después, ya con la frustración apoderado de él, golpeó con fuerza el piso. '¡Tengo que sacarte de aquí, voy a hacerlo!" gritó mirando el cuerpo de la chica. Con cuidado la llevó hasta el sitio más apartado y seguro que pudo y se aseguró de que sus signos vitales siguieran bien. Acto seguido se paró con toda la determinación, acabó de arrancar la alfombra del piso y empezó a buscar una forma de salir. Buscó por todo el cuarto la manera de desactivar el sistema de cuarentena, con una palanca de metal golpeó el piso en un intento desesperado de romperlo y al ver que la palanca no le hacía ni rasguños al metal empezó a golpear al piso con sus propias manos. Todo fue en vano, nada funcionó. Robin se encontraba más estresado y tensionado que nunca. Si dejó de golpear el piso, fue simplemente porque sus manos lastimadas ya no podían hacer más. Se encontraba de rodillas, en el suelo, con las manos apoyadas sosteniendo su peso y jadeando del cansancio, la cólera y la desesperación. Ni siquiera quería levantar la mirada para ver a Raven. Él le había prometido que la iba a proteger y ni siquiera podía sacarla de su propia casa. Se sintió frustrado y miserable de pensar que podía fallarle de semejante manera a la persona que amaba, mientras ella libraba una batalla en nombre de él. Sin dejar de jadear, luego de unos minutos decidió acercarse hasta el cuerpo de la chica. 'No sé qué hacer' dijo con la voz entrecortada 'No sé qué hacer Rachel'. Las manos que hasta ahora solo le habían dolido por los golpes contra el metal empezaron a hormiguearle al igual que sus piernas. No se sentía bien, el agite de su respiración no cesaba por más que llevara ya un rato tumbado en el piso. Sintió que el aire le faltaba y poco a poco dejaba de sentir sus extremidades. Se tumbó al lado de la hechicera tratando de tomar aire para recuperarse, si algo le pasaba a él, todo se pondría mucho peor. Sintió miedo. El aire no llegaba a sus pulmones por más que él lo deseara. Luego de unos minutos todo empezó a notarse borroso y obscuro. Lo último que pudo ver, fue el cuerpo intacto de Rachel a su lado, luego todo terminó por apagarse.

 **L** a sensación que ahora tenía, no era precisamente la de 'haber vuelto en sí'. Aún no podía respirar, pero entendía que la razón era que se encontraba sumergido en una especia de pozo. Empezó a mover brazos y piernas tratando de nadar para salir a flote. Era extraño, seguía sin sentir sus extremidades, ninguna sensación se desprendía de ellas y aun así parecían responderle perfectamente. Empezó a patalear más rápido hasta que finamente sintió que se acercaba a la superficie y en efecto así fue. Una vez que logró sacar la cabeza del agua, también pudo ponerse de pie ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sí, sus pies ahora se encontraban firmes en un fondo que hasta hace unos segundos era inexistente. La corriente ahora le daba por las caderas dejando su torso fuera del agua. En efecto se encontraba en el medio de una laguna, una inmensa laguna que él desconocía. Se quedó quieto tratando de recordar cómo había llegado allí o dónde se encontraba. A lo lejos podía percibir la forma de unos árboles sin flores, solo unas largas y negras ramas se alzaban sobre el también oscuro cielo. Entonces lo entendió, era un sueño. Estaba soñando y él era consciente de ello. Era un sueño lúcido y eso solo significaba una cosa.

-Dick – La voz de Rachel pronunciando su nombre sonó a sus espaldas. Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para verla. Ella se encontraba a unos metros de él, también con la mitad de su cuerpo sumergido en el agua de manera que la misma la cubría hasta la cintura. Se veía exactamente igual que siempre, pero con un semblante mucho más serio de lo normal. 

-Rachel! – Dijo sonriendo y haciendo el intento de caminar a través del agua hacia ella, pero ella lo detuvo haciendo un gesto con la mano. - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ante el acto de la chica y la inminente seriedad que dibujaba su rostro. 

-No estoy segura de lo que está pasando _allá arriba_ con Slade, pero sé que estás en peligro. – Raven hablaba con una frialdad que hasta el agua de la laguna desconocía. 

-Esto es un sueño ¿verdad? – Preguntó Robin con la intención de buscar una explicación. La chica asintió afirmativamente y luego contestó: 

-Lo que no significa que sea una mentira. 

-Lo sé… Lo sé Rachel – Su voz sonaba insegura al dirigirse a ella, y Robin no acababa de entender muy bien por qué - ¿Cómo estás? … ¿Ya todo terminó? 

-No. Nada ha acabado aún, pero pronto lo hará. 

-Eso quiere decir que… 

-Escúchame – Lo interrumpió la hechicera abruptamente. – Te repito, no sé lo que está pasando con Slade, pero sé que tú estás en peligro y tomando demasiados riesgos por mi… riesgos que no valen la pena. 

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Dick confundido. 

-A que sea lo que sea que estés haciendo por mí, no servirá de nada. – El corazón de Dick dio un vuelco en su pecho ¿por qué Raven le hablaba así? 

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿por qué me hablas de esta manera tan… tan fría, tan distante? – Dijo alzando el tono de su voz. 

-Porque necesito que entiendas. Cuando vine aquí sabía perfectamente que no iba a poder regresar. Necesito destruir a Trigon y para hacerlo, necesito destruirme también a mí. 

-Eso no es verdad Rachel, tú eres completamente ajena a Trigon. Puedes destruirlo sin destruirte. – La voz del chico denotaba la rabia que sentía al oír las palabras de su receptora. 

-No nos mintamos más Dick, eso no es posible y en el fondo siempre lo hemos sabido. Ya no hay retorno para mí, así que no intentes salvar lo que ya solo es un cuerpo inerte. Sálvate tú. No seas tonto Dick y acepta esto de una vez. Perdón por no haberte enfrentado antes, perdón por hacer que todo terminé así, pero esto es lo que hay. Regresa y pelea por lo único que aún puedes defender: tu propia vida. 

-Nada ha acabado aún – Gritó nuevamente el chico – No seas cobarde Raven, no nos hagas esto. Lo estamos dando todo por ti… yo lo estoy dando todo por ti. 

-Igual que yo lo estoy dando mi vida por ti Dick. – Aún en esas palabras que podrían significar una declaración de amor en cualquier otra circunstancia, la voz de la demoneza sonó fría, vacía y cortante. 

-No quiero que me des tu vida Rachel, quiero que pelees por ella. – Rabia era todo lo que podía sentir y todo lo que la voz de Dick destilaba. Aun así siguió hablando. – Voy a regresar y voy a pelear contra Slade y contra cualquiera para defenderte, a ti y a mí, a nuestras vidas. Y tú Rachel, vas a estar aquí el tiempo necesario para acabar con Trigon y regresar con nosotros. – Cada una de sus palabras salieron de su boca con total determinación, como las órdenes que un líder debía darle a su compañera de equipo. No apartó ni por un instante sus ojos de los de ella y cuando hubo terminado dio media vuelta. – Allá te espero. 

-Dónde – Preguntó Rachel viendo a Robin caminar en medio de la corriente, lejos de ella. 

-Fuera del agua. – Respondió él caminando hacia la orilla.

Luego se despertó de golpe.

 _ **Bueno... para variar vamos a dejar esto con un poquito de suspenso. De nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza y les agradezco infinitamente a todas aquellas personas que siguen comentando y votando la historia! (: en serio, significa mucho para mí.  
Faltan ya solo dos capítulos (que ya tengo escritos) para terminar esta pequeña historia. Esperaré ansiosa sus reviews y sus especulaciones de qué creen que va a pasar con los chicos. ¿Creen que el sueño que tuvo Robin fue real o solo una pesadilla? **_

_**Espero sus respuestas en los rewiewss! Porque**_ _**recuerden que si dejan uno es muy posible que Robin o Raven aparezcan en sus camas esta noche. ;) Nos vemos en dos días para el capítulo 7. Hasta entonces.**_

 _ **Buenas noches lectores!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Bajo presión El sexto día

_**¡Buenas noches lectores!**_

 **Lo sé, demasiado tiempo sin actualizar. Pero vengo a recompensarlos, lo juro. Si hace rato leyeron el cap. 6 de esta historia, les recomiendo que regresen a la última escena y la relean para que no estén tan perdidos. Por otro lado, después de este capítulo solo queda uno para terminar la historia. Esta vez, prometo no demorarme tanto para actualizar. Nos leemos abajo. Gracias a todos por retomar esto conmigo.**

 **72 HORAS**

 **CAPÍTULO VII: BAJO PRESIÓN: EL SEXTO DÍA.**

 **"Así que si ella está en algún lugar cerno a mí, pido a Dios que ella me escuche, no hay nadie más que me haya podido hacer sentir tan vivo. Yo esperaba que ella nunca me dejara, por favor, Dios, debes creerme, he buscado en todo el universo y me hallé a mí mismo dentro de sus ojos..." -Axl Rose - This I Love.**

La conversación, el escenario, el mensaje… nada había sido una metáfora, una señal o algo imaginario. El sueño había sido completamente real, lo sabía. El corazón de Richard estaba acelerado, sentía la espalda y las piernas empapadas y fuera cual fuera el lugar en el que estuviese, estaba completamente oscuro. En su cabeza una idea no se conectaba con la otra y la única imagen clara que tenía era la de Rachel parcialmente sumergida en el agua y con un semblante tan serio, que al chico aún le generaba incomodidad recordarlo. Respiró profundo y como pudo se sentó. Puso las palmas de las manos en el piso para apoyarse, al hacerlo se percató de que las mismas quedaban cubiertas por agua. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron. Por fin, poco a poco, fue recordando lo que había pasado, en dónde y por qué estaba donde estaba. Volvió a analizar lo que sus manos palpaban: era agua. Las levantó de golpe, como si de repente se hubiera quemado y buscara alejarse de lo que le hacía daño. La parte posterior de su toda su ropa e incluso la parte de atrás de su cabeza, estaban empapadas. Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo. - _¡Rachel!-_ pensó asustado. No estaba seguro de si seguía en el sótano… a lo mejor Slade lo había dejado inconsciente y ahora los tenía en su poder. No había luz en el lugar y él definitivamente había dejado una luz prendida cuando entraron al sótano. Pero seguía en el piso, de eso también estaba seguro y rogó que ese piso, fuera el mismo del lugar en donde estaban él y la hechicera antes de que él se desmayara. Con más miedo del que recordaba haber sentido en mucho tiempo, empezó a buscar con las manos en la oscuridad, el cuerpo de la chica. Lo encontró tan rápido como movió las manos medio metro. Le tocó el rostro con cuidado, sus ojos seguían cerrados y al bajar las manos hasta su pecho sintió también el movimiento producido por su respiración. El chico respiró aliviado. Rachel también estaba empapada. Rápidamente, Dick se hizo detrás de ella, la levantó ligeramente y apoyó la espalda de la chica contra sus piernas. La rodeó con su brazo para que el cuerpo, aún inconsciente de ella no se resbalara y con la otra manó empezó a buscar una linterna en su cinturón. Tenía que averiguar qué había pasado.

Starfire tenía la suficiente fuerza como para resistir más de tres horas bajo el agua sin debilitarse considerablemente. Ello le permitió ayudar dentro del túnel más de las tres horas en las que inicialmente había planeado estar. Además de ello, logró darse cuenta de que no solo las detonaciones controladas con dinamita podían ir abriendo camino hasta la cabina subterránea, sino que ella, con sus poderes, también podía ayudar. Permaneció toda la noche allá metida, lanzando starbolts con la fuerza necesaria para ir removiendo tierra. Eran casi las doce del día cuando Cyborg la obligó a salir para que pudiera descasar un poco.

-Star, llevas allá casi 12 horas, y además gracias a ti vamos a poder llegar antes de lo que pensamos. Deja que los chicos continúen con la dinamita… no creo que nos tome más de seis horas terminar con esto. – Cyborg lucía cansado y así mismo sonaba su voz. Sin embargo, el medio robot seguía tan atento y preocupado por sus compañeros como siempre. Se sentaron en el muelle con Starfire, y se quedaron en silencio unos segundos observando su torre completamente cubierta por las cortinas metálicas, impenetrable.

-¿crees que sigan vivos? – Preguntó Starfire con una voz tan seria como forzada por el cansancio. Cyborg lo meditó unos segundos.

-Tienen que estarlo…

-¿Y si no? – Cyborg no respondió. – Cy… hoy es el sexto día.

-Lo sé.

-Si ella ya hubiera despertado, ya habrían salido de allá. Ella puede teletransportarse… ya hubiera salido de la torre, con Robin.

\- Tal vez al despertar no tenía la suficiente fuerza para usar sus poderes, y por eso siguen esperándonos adentro.

\- O tal vez están muertos… o a punto de morir.

\- ¡Starfire! – Cyborg elevó la voz, enojado, al pronunciar el nombre de su amiga. – Es francamente insoportable que seas tú la que me esté diciendo esto… sé que la situación no es reconfortante, pero estamos haciendo lo que podemos y me parece que estás subestimando demasiado a Rachel y a Dick. Ellos no son idiotas, están en su propia casa, no se van a dejar matar tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Fácilmente? ¡Llevan allá encerrados casi tres días con un mercenario que ha buscado matarlos por años! ¡Rachel está inconsciente y ni siquiera estamos seguros de que pueda regresar! ¿en serio crees que los estoy subestimando? ¿crees que decirte esto es fácil? … Definitivamente esta incertidumbre tampoco se deja 'matar tan fácilmente'. – Starfire también levantó la voz al responderle. Cuando terminó abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho y agachó la cabeza tratando de no romper a llorar. Cyborg se quedó mirándola un rato. Por momentos, la respiración entrecortada provocada por las lágrimas, la hacían temblar ligeramente. La tomó del hombro y la trajo contra sí para abrazarla.

\- Ey… Star – Dijo casi en un susurro. – Siento haberte gritado. Es solo que necesito que permanezcas fuerte. Tú, Chico Bestia y yo, tenemos que estarlo. Ellos siguen vivos, yo lo sé. Y están esperándonos, y nosotros los vamos a sacar de allá, sanos y salvos.

\- Te quiero creer, en serio deseo hacerlo. Si otras fueran las circunstancias, te juro que lo haría, pero… dime la verdad Cyborg, ¿tú crees que Rachel ya haya regresado? – Cyborg movió de lado a lado la cabeza, con lentitud, un par de veces.

\- Francamente no sé Star… no tengo la menor idea. Pero confío en que si no, pronto lo hará.

\- Cy… hoy es el sexto día – repitió la alienígena con la voz quebrada. - ¿Vamos a alcanzar a entrar antes de que se cumpla el plazo para que Rachel despierte?

\- No Starfire, Ella tiene que despertar antes de las cinco de la tarde para que… para que las cosas no se compliquen más. Llegar hasta la cabina nos va a tomar, por lo menos, otras seis horas. – El corazón de Victor rompía cada vez más a medida que veía como Starfire también iba decayendo. – Pero tranquila Star, cuando entremos los vamos a sacar, y ambos van a estar bien. – Eso último lo dijo no solo para tranquilizar a su amiga, sino también para darse esperanzas a sí mismo. Cyborg sabía perfectamente que ni Rachel ni Dick se rendirían tan fácil… y él tampoco. Se quedó sentado al lado de Starfire un rato mamás hasta que ella se calmara, luego volvió a ingresar al agua y nadó hasta donde sus amigos seguían con la misión.

Con ayuda de la luz que le brindaba la linterna, Robin se aseguró de seguir en el sótano con Rachel y de ser las únicas personas allí abajo. Entendía que llevaban escapando de Slade mucho tiempo y que la debilidad de su cuerpo empezaba a notarse. Sumado a ello, el shock de haberse dado cuenta que la única salida posible de esa cárcel estaba tan sellada como el resto de ella, fue lo que le hizo perder el conocimiento. Lo que no entendía era por qué respirar se le hacía tan difícil y mucho menos por qué había agua en el piso. Seguía arrodillado, con la hechicera recostada sobre sus piernas. Miraba hacia abajo y se daba cuenta de que el nivel del agua iba subiendo, lentamente. - _¿De dónde está saliendo toda esta agua? -_ Pensó, pero por más que intentaba razonar no conseguía la respuesta. Se quedó unos minutos más mirando el agua, hasta que decidió que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Estaba por levantar a Raven en brazos, cuando un sonido fuerte pero muy lejano, provocó ondas en la superficie del agua. Robin pudo verlas por la luz de la linterna, que también apuntaba al piso. Se quedó quieto. Las ondas poco a poco se fueron esfumando hasta que el agua recuperó su quietud. Pero eso no lo había imaginado, y el ruido por lejano y sordo que pareciera, tampoco. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, si algo hubiera caído o alguien hubiera caminado cerca de ellos, el sonido tendría que haber sido más claro. Seguían solos y nada se había movido. Fuera lo que fuera, tenía que venir de afuera. Volvió a ponerse en alerta al pensar que podía ser una trampa de Slade. Una vez más percibió el sonido, como de un estallido, y en el agua volvieron a formarse ondas. Definitivamente había algo estallando debajo de ellos. - _Tal vez este era el plan de Slade, él sabía que yo iba a venir a buscar la cabina y nos puso una trampa…-_ El pensamiento del petirrojo solo le sirvió para terminar de decidir que tenían que salir de allí cuanto antes, solo rogaba porque la puerta no estuviera boqueada. Levantó a Rachel una vez más, ella seguía inconsciente. Se puso de pie y esperó un momento para que su cuerpo reaccionara. Se sintió un poco mareado, pero sujetó a Raven con más fuerza y empezó a caminar. Al llegar a la puerta entendió que el agua estaba saliendo por la ranura que formaba el espacio entre la puerta y el piso, el espacio era muy pequeño, por lo que la cantidad de agua que se filtraba también era mínima, sin embargo, poco a poco el agua había logrado llenar por lo menos cuatro centímetros de altura del sótano completo, lo que significaba que la puerta realmente estaba conteniendo una cantidad de agua mucho mayor. Además, entendió por qué no podía respirar bien, era la presión del agua lo que le estaba robando el oxígeno; ello solo indicó con más exactitud que tenía que haber mucha agua tras la puerta. Robin se quedó analizando lo que estaba pasando. De repente recordó el ruido que había escuchado mientras bajaba las escaleras. Efectivamente era agua, solo que no solo una llave abierta como él había pensado. Se mordió el labio inferior, dudando de si abrir la puerta o no… no sabía que tanta agua había afuera. No sabía si era la suficiente para ahogarlos o si le daría tiempo de subir las escaleras hasta quien sabe qué piso. Mucho menos sabía de dónde estaba saliendo toda el agua. Seguía meditando la situación hasta que el ruido de las explosiones subterráneas volvió a despabilarlo. Temiendo lo que esas explosiones pudiesen ser, decidió hacer el intento de subir. Ahora el problema era Rachel. Él podía contener la respiración si el agua lo cubría, pero Rachel estaba privada de cualquier acción más allá de respirar. El chico maravilla sacó de su cinturón un pequeño respirador con oxígeno que tenía para emergencias, se lo colocó en la boca y en la nariz a Raven. Se quitó el saco que traía puesto y rasgó una tira de tela, luego la envolvió sobre el respirador, cubriendo la mitad del rostro de la chica y lo amarró tras su nuca. Era algo improvisado, pero le iba a permitir seguir respirando a ella en caso de que el agua no los dejara. Robin rogó que el agua no fuese a ser suficiente para ahogarlos, y que ninguna de las puertas fuese a estar sellada, o simplemente ese sería su fin. Su esperanza residía en que era ridículo que toda la torre estuviera inundada, en algún momento iban a tener que llegar a un piso libre de agua, o al menos eso esperaba. Se paró frente a la puerta con la hechicera en brazos, respiró profundo, se agarró fuerte del marco de metal y accionó el botón que abría la puerta. La fuerza con la que el agua entró al sótano, casi tumba al chico más de una vez, pero luego de unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, la intensidad, y la cantidad de agua empezó a disminuir. Ahora estaban completamente empapados, pero el chico pudo empezar a caminar hacia adelante hasta llegar a las escaleras del segundo piso. Si la primera puerta estaba abierta, era probable que las otras también lo estuvieran. Avanzó sin duda alguna. Al llegar a la puerta del segundo piso, el agua le daba en las rodillas. Si en el tercer piso estaba contenida la misma cantidad de agua, tendría que avanzar con rapidez, pues eso significaba que de piso en piso el nivel iría subiendo. Esta vez se quedó detrás del marco y una vez más abrió la puerta. El agua entró con ferocidad. Cuando el chico se dio cuenta que la fuerza bajaba, empezó a avanzar hacia las escaleras en busca del tercer piso. Continuó así hasta las escaleras del quinto. Para este momento el acróbata se sentía realmente exhausto, los brazos empezaban a flaquearle y cada vez se hacía más difícil caminar entre al agua que ya le daba en la cintura. Sentía las piernas muy frías y seguía mareado, pero tenía que continuar. Además se dio cuenta de que cada vez que subía un piso, le era más fácil respirar. Eso significaba menos cantidad de agua sobre ellos, por lo que estaba convencido de que seguiría subiendo hasta que el agua ya no les alcanzara más. Abrió la puerta del quinto piso y una vez más el agua intentó echarlo para atrás, de nuevo esperó y cuando se sintió capaz empezó a caminar hacia adelante. Definitivamente estaba siendo más difícil. Cuando llegó a la puerta del sexto piso apenas si sentía las piernas, lo cual, junto al peso de Raven, le dificultaba mantenerse en pie, pero lo que más preocupó al chico es que el agua empezaba a alcanzar a Rachel y si seguían como iban en un par de pisos más la iba a cubrir a ella y finalmente a él. Como pudo se recostó un momento contra la pared. Lo que le animaba era que el aire parecía empezar a entrar en sus pulmones sin problema alguno. Se quedó meditando una vez más _¿de dónde viene toda esta agua?_ Estaba analizando posibilidad por posibilidad hasta que por fin lo entendió: el agua era la de los contenedores del acueducto que estaban en el penúltimo piso de la torre. Slade realmente quería ahogarlos o por lo menos acorralarlos, y con ayuda del sistema de cuarentena, la torre entera se había convertido en un contenedor gigante. Esos contenedores tenían una conexión directa con las reservas de agua del acueducto de la ciudad, si el mercenario quería inundar la torre por completo, podía lograrlo. Posiblemente, Slade se encontraba en ese mismo piso esperando que ellos llegaran hasta allí huyendo del agua, y eso era justo lo que estaba sucediendo. El nivel del agua seguía ascendiendo, Robin volvió a colocarse tras el marco de metal y abrió la puerta. Esta vez la fuerza pareció no disminuir, en cambio el agua sí se iba acercando a sus rostros con una velocidad alarmante. El chico soltó las piernas de Rachel y la sostuvo con un solo brazo abrazándola del tórax. Con la otra mano, empezó a ayudarse para poder avanzar. Tenían el agua al cuello y ya le era prácticamente imposible caminar. Desesperado, abrazó a Rachel con fuerza e hizo presión sobre la pequeña válvula de oxígeno que sostenía en su boca con ayuda de la tela. Rezó para que Rachel no fuera a tragar agua, tomó todo el aire que pudo y se sumergió. Esperó unos segundos y puso la otra mano sobre el pecho de la chica, ella seguía respirando. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el agua había inundado por completo el sexto piso, empezó a nadar. Era ridículo pensar que estaba nadando a través de lo que hace un par de días era el vestíbulo de su propia casa. Le resultaba incómodo impulsarse con una sola mano, mientras con la otra sostenía a la hechicera, pero el hecho de patalear con las piernas, le ayudaba mucho aparte de que fue un alivio volverlas a mover libremente. Él siempre había sido bueno para resistir bajo el agua, pero su fatiga no le ayudaba. Se dio cuenta de que estaba llegando a la puerta del séptimo piso y rogó por sentir que el agua disminuía y contra todo pronóstico así fue. Al lograr pasar la puerta y empezar a subir, una vez más se vio obligado a tener las piernas contra el piso y empezar a caminar. A mitad de las escaleras, pudo sacar su rostro y el de Rachel del agua. Respiró con más alivio que nunca antes en su vida. De ahí para arriba las puertas no estaban cerradas, por lo que el agua no estaba contenida sino que fluía libremente desde el penúltimo piso. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la sala principal, en el octavo piso. Allí rápidamente colocó a la chica sobre el sofá y desató la tela para quitar el respirador. Raven no había tomado una sola gota de agua y el oxígeno había sido suficiente para que siguiera respirando. Robin no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazarla. Muerto del cansancio decidió acostarse en el sofá junto a ella un momento mientras recuperaba el aliento. Seguía escuchando cómo el agua seguía corriendo por los pasillos e inundando la torre, pero ésta aún no llegaba hasta donde ellos estaban. Podía recuperarse allí un momento. Le dolían las piernas y estaba completamente helado. Tocó la piel de Rachel que, supuso que gracias a sus poderes, no se encontraba tan fría como la de él. Le preocupó que pudiese darle hipotermia y aunque a ella por su poder curativo se le retrasaran las consecuencias, no era inmune de que la temperatura del agua la afectara. Sabía que tenía que buscar ropa seca y cambiarla por las empapadas prendas que ambos tenían, pero necesitaba descansar, por lo menos un par de minutos. Se quedó acostado abrazando a la chica, sin pensar nada en concreto. Quería tener la mente en blando, necesitaba que su cabeza se relajara, porque sabía que lo que venía no iba a ser fácil. Cayó en cuenta de una idea que en otras circunstancias le habría parecido una locura, pero se puso de pie y buscó la botella de whisky que estaba guardada en la cocina. Al caminar hasta allí notó que el agua ya había empezado a humedecer la superficie del octavo piso. Suspiró con fuerza y abrió la botella. Miró a Rachel y estirando la mano que sostenía el whisky dijo en voz alta _¡A tú salúd!_ Y empezó a beber directamente de la botella. Se bebió casi la mitad del contenido y cuando paró empezó a sentir un calor agradable en todo su cuerpo. Recordó a Charles John Joughin, el panadero que iba a bordo del _Titanic_ y que sobrevivió por haber ingerido una buena cantidad de alcohol mientras el barco se hundía, al quedar flotando en el agua, helada, el alcohol había servido como anticongelante y lo había mantenido vivo hasta que uno de los botes salvavidas lo encontró. Ahora él mismo entendía cómo había sucedido. Dick no podía simplemente emborracharse y sentarse a esperar que lo rescataran. Tenía que continuar, pero consideró que media botella de whisky de una sola pasada, había sido una buena idea. Bebió unos tragos más y dejó la botella en la barra. En esa misma barra donde días antes había estado sentado, tomando café con Rachel, conversando sobre la película que ella lo había invitado a ver. El chico volvió a sonreír y caminó, trémulo pero reconfortado, hasta el sofá y se volvió a acostar al lado de su chica. La tenía abrazada y le acariciaba la mejilla cuando un recuerdo involuntario nublo su mente. Pensó en el sueño que había tenido mientras aún estaba en el sótano. Recordó como ella, sin remordimientos, le pedía que la abandonara y luchara 'por la única vida que aún podía salvar', la de él. Su sensación de pasividad fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Dejó de acariciar a la chica. Cayó en cuenta que se había olvidado por completo del tiempo que tenía Rachel para reaccionar. Hizo cálculos y con un poco de duda se dio cuenta de que ese debía ser el tercer día que llevaban allí encerrados, es decir el sexto día que Raven llevaba inconsciente. Tensionado, buscó con la mirada el reloj colgado en la pared de la cocina. Eran las tres de la tarde y según recordaba Rachel tendría que recobrar la conciencia a las cinco. De nuevo pensó en lo que ella le había dicho en el sueño _'cuando vine aquí sabía perfectamente que no iba a poder regresar. Necesito destruir a Trigon y para hacerlo necesito destruirme a mí también…'_ Richard sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Tenía rabia con Raven por haberle mentido, rabia con él por haberle permitido hacer lo que hizo, rabia con Slade por hacerles lo que les hacía, rabia con sus amigos por no haberle ayudado esta vez, cuando más les necesitaba. Sentía rabia y sentía desesperación… frustración por la manera en que la vida se había encargado, paso a paso de ponerlo donde estaba. Ya no tenía fuerzas, iba a ser asesinado en su propia casa, junto a la mujer que amaba y no iba a poder hacer nada para evitarlo, su peor enemigo iba a tener finalmente el placer de destruirlo junto con aquello por lo que alguna vez había caminado hasta el infierno para encontrar . Pero lo que más lo rompía, lo que más lo destruía, era lo que ella le había dicho, la decisión que ella había tomado, sin él, de 'salvarle la vida' en un acto suicida, sin tener en cuenta que ella también era su vida.Se levantó un poco con ayuda del brazo y echó parte de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, con una mano la cogió con fuerza de la nuca y le levantó la cabeza unos centímetros hasta chocar sus frentes, una con la otra e hizo fuerza, mucha fuerza para que sus rostros quedaran lo más cerca posible. Las lágrimas de rabia que caían de los ojos cerrados de Dick, resbalaron por las mejillas de Raven. Sus labios estaban muy cerca, incluso los de él podían rozar la comisura de los de ella. _– Debería dejarte aquí Rachel Roth. Debería dejar que te ahogaras aquí, porque eso fue lo que tú decidiste. Morirte. Debería dejar que murieras aquí, porque según tú, he estado cargando con un cadáver todo este tiempo. –_ Hizo una pausa desesperada para tomar aire- _Pero no puedo… ni quiero hacerlo. Porque no te creo, porque no creo que estés muerta, porque no creo que no vayas a poder regresar, porque te exijo que regreses, porque no te convertiste en mi novia, en la mujer que amo, para luego morirte. No te voy a dejar aquí, porque de nuevo, y aunque es injusto conmigo, voy a tener esperanzas por los dos, y voy a pelear hasta el final. No te prometo ganar, esta vez la fe no me está alcanzando para tanto… -_ Abrió los ojos para mirar los parpados cerrados de ella – _pero te juro que voy a luchar hasta el último instante… y te pido, por favor, que tú hagas lo mismo.-_ Cuando terminó de hablarle, finalmente unió sus labios con un beso desesperado. Seguía teniéndola agarrada de la nuca y sabía que la estaba lastimando. Pero no le importaba, la seguía besando con tanta desesperación como había sentido alguna vez en su vida, porque era eso lo que sentía. La misma desesperación que sintió cuando vio a sus padres morir frente a sus ojos, la misma incertidumbre, la misma rabia. La besó con cólera, con dolor, con pasión, porque así era el amor. Así había sido su historia desde el principio y lo sería hasta el final. Se levantó una vez más, la cargó en sus brazos y caminó hasta su habitación. El agua ya le daba a los tobillos y él estaba harto de sentir el agua empapando su cuerpo. Entró en la habitación de ella, ya no le importaba hacer ruido, sabía en dónde estaba Slade y también sabía que no se iba a mover de allí, que allí los había estado esperando como él mismo esperó muchas noches de vigilancia a que el mercenario apareciera, y ya pronto se iba a dar ese anhelado encuentro para los dos. Cambió la ropa de Rachel por ropa seca y la dejó acostada sobre su cama. Luego fue a la habitación de él, también se puso ropa seca: un jean y una camisa negra. Se colocó lo tenis que Alfred le había regalado en su último cumpleaños y el reloj de pulsera que le había dado Bruce el mismo día. Buscó en el escritorio una foto de sus hermanos, una de los titanes y una que guardaba de Rachel, besó las fotografías, una por una y se las guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Volvió a la habitación de Rachel y se sentó a su lado, una vez más le acarició la mejilla y la besó, ahora con más ternura pero no con menos rabia. Miró el reloj de mesa de Rachel, eran las cuatro y cuarto de la tarde. Levantó a la chica en brazos por última vez y empezó a caminar lentamente y con la frente en alto por el pasillo. Tres pisos más arriba, le esperaba la muerte.

 **Bien… ahora que han llegado hasta aquí, díganme si todo este tiempo de espera ha valido la pena.  
Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todxs lxs lectorxs que han continuado pendientes de la historia, y a aquellos que han dejado sus comentarios. ¡Me fascina leerlos! Sus opiniones, sus pensamientos, sus risas y hasta sus mentadas de madre. No duden en seguirlo haciendo. Nos vemos en unos días en el último capítulo de 72Horas. Hasta entonces…**

 **Pdta. El caso de Charles John Joughin, panadero sobreviviente del Titanic, es un caso real. Pueden checarlo si les apetece. La historia de él es bastante interesnate… Sin nada más que añadir.**

 **¡Buenas noches lectores!**


	8. Chapter 8: Vivir o morir

**¡Buenas noches lectores!**

 **Por ahora no tengo mucho que decir. Espero que disfruten este último capítulo. Abajo nos leemos. Por cierto, les dejo una posdata, que espero, no pasen por alto.**

• **Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Los personajes NO me pertenecen, estos son creaciones de DC cmics y WB Tv. Lo mío es solo por diversión. •**

 **72HORAS**

 **CAPÍTULO VIII: VIVIR O MORIR.**

Con la mujer que amaba aún inconsciente en sus brazos, las fotografías de la gente que más había querido, metidas en el bolsillo, el recuerdo de sus padres en su memoria y con una resignación digna de quien ha sobrepasado los límites del desespero, Dick avanzó por el pasillo y las escaleras de la torre hasta llegar al penúltimo piso. Ya no esperaba que Rachel despertara, porque hacía unas horas, en un indolente sueño, ella misma le había informado que no volvería y que haberla intentado mantener viva había sido solo un absurdo. Se sentía traicionado y furioso, pero la verdad es que ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Él, en un exceso de buena fe, la había dejado 'ir' a acabar con Trigon y, como un anhelo que ahora parecía estúpido, había estado esperando que ella regresara, pero eso no iba a suceder ya. Mientras tanto, su némesis se había encargado de alejar a sus amigos de su hogar, aislarlos de toda ayuda posible y convertir su propia casa en una trampa mortal. Ahora, 9 de los doce pisos de la torre en la que vivían, estaban completamente inundados y el agua seguía subiendo. Los tenía acorralados y él mismo sabía que cada paso que daba lo acercaba más a Slade y a su propia muerte. Sin embargo llegó hasta el décimo piso sin detenerse en ningún momento. Cuando llegó, el agua rápidamente alcanzó sus rodillas. De nuevo tenía las piernas empapadas, pero al menos mantenía a Rachel… o a lo que quedaba de su cuerpo, seca y sana. Fue hasta entonces, cuando Robin se concientizó de todo su cansancio. Le dolían los brazos, le hormigueaban las piernas, tenía la piel muy pálida, y gracias a la cantidad y la rapidez con que se había tomado media botella de Whiskey hacía unas horas, se sentía más mareado de lo que la situación ameritaba. Apenas lograba mantenerse en pie y así era como pensaba presentarse ante Slade para pelear con él. Mirando a Rachel ahí, casi por última vez, se sintió más estúpido que nunca: aun cuando no quedaba nada que salvar, él seguía luchando.

Acostó a la chica sobre una mesa que estaba en el pasillo y se sentó a su lado. Cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos. De un momento a otro y pensando en lo absurdo que era esta situación, cuando hace tan solo unos días su vida era perfecta, se empezó a reír. Soltó varias carcajadas, una tras otra, fuertes y sonoras. El sonido de las mismas estremeció hasta al ya moribundo cuerpo del contrincante que lo esperaba ansioso un piso más arriba de lo que el líder de los titanes se encontraba. Su risa sonó durante otros largos segundos, hasta que las ganas de llorar ahogaron las carcajadas para darle paso al llanto. Robin reía y lloraba con tantos sentimientos como podía permitirse sentir. Se echó, de nuevo, sobre el cuerpo de Rachel y siguió llorando. Cuando pudo dejar que las palabras le salieran, empezó a gritarle a su compañera. _"¿Crees que justo que esté solo en este momento Rachel? ¿Después de todo lo que hice por ti? ¿Después de todo lo que hice por todos?"_ El chico gritaba como si pretendiera que hasta la muerte lo escuchara, como si a los gritos, las palabras fueran a llegar hasta Raven con más certeza. _"Es que ni siquiera tengo tanta rabia con la vida como la tengo contigo en este momento. ¡Maldita sea! Puedo concebir la idea de morir, te lo juro Rachel, morir no me importa, pero me jode hasta los huevos hacerlo solo. Me jode hasta los huevos tener que dar la última batalla solo, como un idiota, porque a ti no se te dio la gana estar aquí. No se te dio la gana pelear hasta el final"_ Robin seguía llorando y gritando y desahogando todo el desespero que había acumulado durante los últimos días _"¿Por qué tenías que ser tan cobarde? Hubiéramos podido buscar una solución ¡estoy seguro! Pero tú decidiste tomar el camino fácil, decidiste ceder, decidiste morirte… y yo aquí como un imbécil, luchando por la vida de una suicida… porque eso es lo que eres. Si decidiste hacer lo que hiciste, aun sabiendo que morirías, eso te convierte en una suicida ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita seas, Rachel! ¡Y maldita vida que me puso a tu lado!"_ Las últimas palabras las dijo con tanta rabia y fuerza, que podía sentir cómo la poca energía que le quedaba, se desvanecía.

Respiró agitado un rato más agachado sobre la hechicera y al no soportar más la incertidumbre se paró y volvió a mirarla. Miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca: eran las 5:05 pm. Hacía cinco minutos que Raven tendría que hacer vuelto en sí para no quedar con muerte cerebral. Evidentemente ella no había despertado, y darse cuenta de ello, solo acabó de arrancarle la poca esperanza que tenía. Suspiró frustrado, se limpió las lágrimas y se agachó pasa besar a Rachel por ultima vez. _"Rachel… mi dulce Rachel...mi perversa Rachel, parece que esta vida no fue hecha para nosotros"_ le dijo al oído con los ojos cerrados. _"Tal vez algún día pueda entender por qué lo hiciste… ahora mismo no hallo la razón, pero qué importa ya. Yo no siento que tenga que pedirte disculpas por nada, pero aun así, perdóname por no haber podido salvarnos esta vez…"_ Volvió a abrir los ojos, solo para encontrarse con los párpados cerrados de ella _"Ahora si me disculpas Rachel, me voy a alcanzarte… te amo."_ Esto fue lo último que le dijo al cuerpo inerte de Raven para luego enderezarse. Se limpió las lágrimas, respiró profundo y sin mirar atrás, sintiendo el agua llegar casi hasta su pecho, caminó hasta las escaleras que lo separaban del piso 11. Sí, iba a morir, pero también iba a luchar hasta el último segundo… por simple gusto personal.

Cyborg y los demás seguían trabajando incansablemente para lograr llegar hasta la cabina de control de la torre y poder desactivar el sistema de cuarentena. Sabía que les faltaba poco para lograrlo, y ni el exagerado cansancio que sentían en ese mismo momento los iba a detener. Estaban a minutos de poder ayudar a Robin y a Raven. Al final solo él, Chico Bestia y Starfire siguieron con el último tramo de tierra que necesitaban despejar para lograr lo que querían. Unas cuantas explosiones más, e iban a poder entrar y salvar a sus amigos. Por momentos sentían que el cuerpo no les iba a dar más, pero cada vez que se sentían decaer físicamente, pensaban en lo mucho que Dick y Rachel les necesitaban en ese momento y eso les obligaba a seguir, aunque ya no pudieran. Incansables, estaban también decididos a exigirse hasta las últimas consecuencias.

El tan anhelado como maldito encuentro finalmente se dio. Dick, sin antifaz y solo con un jean y una camisa negra empapada, se paró frente a un Slade sin máscara quien lo esperaba sentado a unos metros de la puerta. Ambos lucían sumamente extenuados, agotados y derrotados, pero el estado de Slade, por naturaleza era aún peor. El eterno enemigo de los jóvenes titanes se encontraba tan moribundo, que se podría decir que prácticamente se estaba pudriendo vivo. Fue cuando Robin reparó en ello, que entendió por qué Slade había reaparecido justo ahora. En el proceso en que Rachel había acabado definitivamente con Trigon, y de paso consigo misma, también se había llevado por delante a Slade, quien de alguna manera seguía estando conectado con el demonio. Robin, ante la situación, decidió recostarse contra la pared un segundo y charlar una última vez con su enemigo; era la primera vez que lo hacían cara a cara.

-¿No crees que este es un gasto muy innecesario y exagerado de agua solo para matar a dos personas…. bueno, a una y media?

-Yo con tal de verlos muertos haría lo que fuera.

-Pues bueno… lo conseguiste.

-¿Cómo es que se demoraron tres malditos días en subir hasta acá?

-Hicimos algunas paradas de camino… En realidad pensé que esta sería una pelea que ganarías con mucha facilidad, pero en el estado en el que estás, bueno… tal vez nos encontramos en las mismas condiciones.

-Yo lo único que sé… Dick Grayson, es que utilizaré cada gota de fuerza que me quede para acabar contigo y con la maldita hija de ese demonio.

-Ella ya está muerta… y pronto nosotros también lo estaremos.

-Estás muy equivocado chico maravilla, soy el único que va a salir con vida de aquí.

-Sabes Slade, con lo desconsolado que estoy, hace unos momentos hasta te habría dado la razón, pero la verdad es que parado aquí, a punto de morir, no se me da la gana de dejarte vivir…

Con esto cerraron la conversación. No había nada más que decir. Solo quedaba pelear a muerte y ver quien iba a cumplir su última palabra.  
Robin sintió cómo el cuerpo de su enemigo cayó contra el suyo aprisionándolo contra la pared. Reaccionó rápidamente y empezó a forcejear con Slade. De una patada en el abdomen logró sacárselo de encima para después tirarse sobre él. El agua, que seguía saliendo imparable de los contenedores, no les facilitaba para nada la lucha. Los golpes, las patadas y los forcejeos siguieron entre los enemigos durante unos minutos más. El nivel del agua ya les daba a la cintura a ambos y en el momento en que Dick pensó que ello significaba que Rachel ya debería estar definitivamente ahogada, se descuidó por un segundo. Fue entonces cuando Slade lo cogió con fuerza de los hombros y lo empujó hacia atrás. Al caer, ambos quedaron cubiertos por el agua, pero fue Dick quien quedó completamente sumergido. Slade empujaba hacía el piso, con todas sus fuerzas al joven maravilla, quien a pesar de moverse con desespero y tratar de contratacar con sus manos, no conseguía librarse del agarre de su némesis. Bajo el agua, sin la posibilidad de ver absolutamente nada más allá del rostro deforme del contrincante y con Raven en su pensamiento, poco a poco, Richard fue sintiendo cómo su cuerpo ya no le permitía seguir luchando contra el agua, el ataque de Slade y la desilusión. Después de mucho intentarlo, comprendió que no iba a poder aguantar mucho más si le faltaba el aire. El rostro de Slade se fue tornando cada vez más borroso hasta convertirse en una mancha negra que pasaba a ser parte del resto del panorama. Sus manos por fin cedieron y sintió cómo las mismas soltaban el cuello del mercenario y caían a sus lados, sin fuerza alguna. En lo último en lo que pudo pensar fue en Rachel, y entonces escuchó su grito. Ya por fin volverían a estar juntos.

Cyborg finalmente consiguió romper el piso del sótano de la torre. Ingresó a la cabina de control por la que tanto había luchado y reestableciendo el sistema rápidamente. Logró conectarse con la computadora central. Sin perder tiempo empezó a teclear en el pequeño tablero de la cabina hasta completar los códigos de seguridad que el protocolo le pedía. Esperó unos segundos a que el sistema respondiera y le dio la orden de desactivar el sistema de cuarentena. Por fin habían llegado al rescate de sus amigos, ahora solo le quedaba rogar porque ambos siguieran con vida.

Cuando estaba completamente seguro de que había ganado y mientras iba cediendo la firmeza con que sostenía en el fondo del agua a Richard, Slade repentinamente sintió una fuerza que lo halaba hacia atrás con brusquedad. Cayó sobre su espalda mientras el agua lo cubría y sintió una fuerte contusión en la cabeza. Momentos después logró recuperar un poco el equilibrio, solo para darse cuenta de que Raven pasaba por su lado abriéndose paso a través del agua, como podía, y seguía hasta donde hace unos momentos estaba el cuerpo de Robin. Vio cómo la chica, desesperada, lo sacó del agua y lo llamaba a gritos intentando hacerlo recobrar el conocimiento. Slade se sentía mareado y agotado, pero ver a Rachel parado a escasos metros de él, buscando la remota posibilidad de revivir a Dick, hizo que le hirviera la sangre.  
Rachel, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, sostenía el cuerpo desmayado de Robin e intentaba hacer que reaccionara, pero el chico no respondía. De repente, un destello de luz le cegó los ojos. El sistema de cuarentena había sido desactivado y los últimos rayos del sol golpearon con fuerza la vista de los tres que se encontraban en el penúltimo piso de la torre. Al mismo tiempo, los cristales de absolutamente toda la torre, al verse presionados por la cantidad de agua y sin la protección de las cortinas de metal, se quebraron en mil pedazos que cayeron estruendosamente al mar. Al mismo tiempo, Slade, en un último intento desesperado, había corrido contra los otros dos titanes para empujarlos, y al no haber vidrio compacto que detuviera el choque, los tres, al igual que los vidrios rotos, se precipitaron hacia el mar. Slade, por haber aplicado tanta fuerza al empujón, había salido despedido por encima de Robin y de Raven quienes a su vez eran empujados por el agua, y al ver que caería fuera de la torre, por instinto se agarró de lo que pudo. El mercenario quedó colgando de las piernas del líder, mientras este se encontraba suspendido en el aire gracias a que ella había conseguido cogerlo de los brazos antes de caer.  
En este momento Raven estaba en el onceavo piso de la torre, tirada sobre el suelo, sostenida del borde de las ventanas rotas, clavándose en su mano derecha los trozos de vidrios que quedaban fijos al marco. Con la izquierda sostenía el cuerpo colgante de Dick quien seguía inconsciente, y de las piernas del mismo, colgaba Slade. Raven, sabiendo que no podría resistir por mucho tiempo el peso de los dos, empezó a llamar a gritos Dick para que este despertara. Finalmente el acróbata empezó a abrir los ojos, hasta recuperar completamente la consciencia gracias al dolor que sentía en sus piernas por soportar el peso de Slade. _"Rachel"_ se escuchó el llamado ahogado del petirrojo. El pequeño alivio que la chica sintió al ver abrir los ojos de su compañero, fue opacado por la visión que tubo al mismo tiempo de Slade, usando una sola mano, sacar un arma de uno de sus bolsillos. El maldito la había puesto ahí como último recurso para asesinar a los titanes y al parecer había sido buena idea. Mientras con una mano se seguía sosteniendo del cuerpo del muchacho, con la otra alcanzó a quitar el seguro del arma y mientras se preparaba para apuntar, se cruzó con la vista de Rachel. En la expresión viva de sus ojos, logró comprender que era demasiado tarde. Un repentino calor invadió todo su cuerpo hasta sentir que se inmolaba. Segundos después, el cuerpo completo de Slade ardió en llamas. _"Muérete Slade"_ alcanzó a decir Raven, cuando vio que él mismo se transformaba en una bola de fuego y finalmente caía, incinerado, al mar. Ello le hizo comprender que no solo el mercenario, sino su padre, Trigon, habían desaparecido para siempre de su vida.  
Ahora solo tenía que conseguir volver a subir hasta el piso a Dick, quien seguía agarrado de su mano, colgando. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas traerlo hacia sí, pero su otra mano lastimada por los vidrio rotos, y lo mojado que se encontraba el piso por el agua, que también había salido despedida cuando las ventanas se rompieron, no le ayudaban para nada. Sintió que si un milagro no ocurría ahora mismo, iba a terminar por resbalarse y caer junto a Richard. La mano con la que sostenía al muchacho, poco a poco fue cediendo el agarre y ambos, aterrados e incapaces de hacer nada, sintieron que se iban a soltar para finalmente caer al vacío. En el mismo momento en que lo inevitable pasó, Cyborg se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de la hechicera para evitar que esta cayera, y chico bestia, transformado en águila, alcanzó a agarrar el cuerpo del chico en el aire, antes de que este también llegara al piso. Sobrevoló hasta donde estaban Rachel y Cyborg y puso el cuerpo de Richard al lado del de la chica. Starfire llegó volando por la ventana en ese mismo momento. Rápidamente Raven se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo del líder para verificar que siguiera consciente. _"Rachel"_ Volvió a balbucear él en un intento por convencerse de que la tenía en frente. Al acercarse, la peli violeta pudo sentir en la palma de su mano, un líquido distinto al agua que empapaba el piso del lugar. Al voltear a mirar lo que era, se percató del gran charco de sangre que había justo al lado de Dick. Slade había alcanzado a disparar el arma y la bala estaba ahora en una de las piernas del chico maravilla. Raven sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Miró, llena de miedo, una vez más el rostro de Dick. Estaba pálido y sus ojos se iban cerrando aun contra su voluntad. Miró aterrorizada a Cyborg, necesitaban llevar a Robin a un hospital lo más pronto posible.

UNA SEMANADESPUÉS.

El semblante de Rachel se encontraba terriblemente deteriorado. Estaba pálida, ojerosa, delgada y por sobretodo lucía angustiosamente agotada. Sostenía un vaso de café con su mano vendada, mientras parada frente a un cristal bastante grande observaba a Richard, tendido en la cama del hospital, aun inconsciente. La chica suspiró y tomó un sorbo de la bebida caliente.

Es inconcebible que en el estado en que te encuentras y después de haber estado seis días en coma, no hayas descansado decentemente un solo minuto desde que llegamos aquí. – Habló una voz grave a su espalda.

Él no me dejó sola, yo tampoco lo voy a hacer.

Nosotros estamos con él – Respondió Cyborg colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la peli violeta. Rachel sonrió.

Yo quiero estar con él cuando despierte, Cy. – Explicó la chica y entró en la habitación donde estaba el petirrojo.

Raven se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama donde se encontraba Dick, y tomando su mano, dejó el vaso de café vacío en la mesita de noche y arrecostó la cabeza en la camilla. Se quedó mirándolo un rato hasta caer dormida ella también. Se despertó horas más tarde cuando sintió un movimiento fuerte en el cuerpo de su compañero. Se despabiló rápidamente al darse cuenta que por fin, después de cinco días de lo sucedido, Richard iba a despertar. Él poco a poco fue parpadeando hasta tener los ojos completamente abiertos. Fijó su mirada unos segundos en el techo y luego los movió hasta encontrar la mirada de Raven

¿Rachel? – Los ojos de la hechicera se llenaron de lágrimas al oírlo hablar.

Dick – Le respondió mientras pasaba su mano tiernamente por el cabello negro del muchacho.

¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Richard al reconocer que estaban en el hospital de Gotham. -¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿por qué no estamos en casa?- Rachel no pudo responder a ninguna de sus preguntas. Simplemente se limitó a agacharse y abrazarlo con cuidado pero con fuerza. Dick también abrazó a la chica y poco a poco fue recordando todo lo que había pasado.

Momentos después, entraron a la habitación el resto de los titanes seguidos por el doctor. No se extrañaron de ver a los dos chicos llorar mientras deshacían el abrazo que los unía. Después de que el doctor le hiciera un chequeo a Dick y les confirmara a sus compañeros que su salud iba mejorando y que pronto se recuperaría del todo, salió de la habitación permitiendo que los amigos se reencontraran. Todos se mostraron felices de que el muchacho finalmente hubiera despertado y comentaron a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado. Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Starfire felicitaron a Richard y a Rachel por haber soportado todo lo que habían pasado en esos seis días y haber sobrevivido a todo aquello. Richard sonrió agradecido por las palabras de sus amigos. En cambio Rachel permaneció en silencio y con el semblante serio con la mirada clavada en el piso. En algún momento los otros tres comprendieron que la pareja necesitaba un tiempo a solas, y decidieron salir a la cafetería. Cyborg se acercó a Raven y besó su frente, luego salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
Raven continuó con la vista hacia abajo, incapaz de enfrentar por el momento, los ojos de su pareja. Sintiendo que de nuevo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas susurró: _"Lo siento"_

¿Qué se supone que es lo que sientes, Rachel? – Contestó Robin igual de serio.

… Todo lo que pasó. – El chico suspiró frustrado y se volteó hacia un lado dándole la espalda a la chica.

Qué importa ya…

Sí importa, Dick… - Contestó Raven con la voz entre cortada. – Entiendo que no quieras hablar de eso ahorita – Continuó recuperando el tono de voz y queriendo sonar tranquila. - pero quiero que sepas que lo siento.

¿Crees que con eso basta? – Contestó Dick evidentemente molesto.

Sé que no… pero siendo sincera no sé qué más decir...

¿Por qué lo hiciste?

¿En serio quieres que hablemos de esto ahora?

Sí. Contéstame por favor. – Raven suspiró y después de pensarlo tocó el hombre del titán para que este se volteara y la mirara nuevamente. En realidad la que no quería hablar de eso era ella, pero él tenía razón, se merecía cuando menos una explicación. - ¿El sueño fue real? – Agregó Dick.

Sí, si lo fue.

Todo lo que me dijiste en el… ¿todo era verdad?

Sí. – Raven respondía sintiendo que cada palabra que salía de su boca le desgarraba el alma.

¿Entonces no deberías estar muerta? – Respondió Robin hablando con rabia.

… Sí.

¿Me vas a decir alguna otra cosa que no sea un 'sí'? – Raven suspiró frustrada.

Simplemente no encontré otra opción.

¿Simplemente? ¿Simplemente preferí matarme sin decirte nada? ¿Simplemente preferí dejarte solo y que tú lidiaras con todo lo demás? ¡Por favor Rachel, en serio parece tan 'simple'!

Yo no tenía idea de que iba a pasar lo que pasó con Slade…

Es que yo no te estoy reclamando lo que pasó con Slade… yo te estoy reclamando que me dieras esperanzas de volver a verte, cuando al parecer sabías perfectamente que te ibas a morir. ¿Y yo Rachel? ¿Qué esperabas que pasara conmigo? ¿Qué iba a hacer yo si tú no despertabas? – Raven no sabía qué responderle. Volvió a tomar aire y después de un momento continuó…

Es que en serio, Richard, no sabía qué otra cosa hacer…

Y sin embargo estás aquí… no sé qué pasó o cómo lo hiciste… pero estás aquí. O sea que si había otra maldita opción y tu maldito pesimismo no te permitió verla… - Robin prácticamente le estaba escupiendo las palabras a Raven y ella a estas alturas de la conversación solo atinaba a escucharlo. – Es que eso es lo que me tiene tan desconcertado Rachel… yo a ti te he demostrado que puedo hacer lo que sea por que estés bien… ¡maldición! Puedo caminar por la mitad del infierno o estar encerrado seis días en una máquina de la muerte con un psicópata por ti ¿y para qué? ¿para que me digas que todo eso no importa porque estabas muerta desde el principio? ¿tienes idea de cómo me sentí?

¡Es que tampoco fue fácil para mí! ¡Y lo que yo hice también lo hice por ti! Si tomé esa decisión tan radical, era porque si no lo hacía al primero que iba a asesinar Trigon era a ti… y yo no lo podía permitir...

¡Rachel yo no quiero a nadie que se muera por mí! ¡Lo que yo deseo, a lo que yo aspiro es a tener una persona que quiera estar a mi lado para luchar… para luchar por vivir! – Gritó el chico interrumpiéndola. – Pero al parecer eso es mucho pedir… Es que después de lo de la profecía yo creí… yo creí que así iba a ser… y darme cuenta de que no… bueno, francamente es una mierda.

Es que no es fácil Dick… - continuó la chica bajando el tono de voz – No es fácil ser tan positiva como tú lo eres en este tipo de situaciones, cuando llevas escuchando durante 20 años que tu vida no es más que una profecía… algo pre concebido ¿si me entiendes?

Yo sé... yo sé Rachel, pero es que hoy por hoy esa profecía no es más que un mito… yo sé que se trata de tu vida, y se lo mucho que eso debe significar para ti… pero por favor ¿cómo puedes seguir creyéndote todo eso después de lo que ha pasado? ¿acaso no venciste a tu padre aquella vez? ¿acaso no estás ahora mismo y contra tus propios pronósticos aquí sentada? – Rachel volvió a mirar a los ojos a Richard. Ya no quería ni podía aguantarse más las ganas de llorar, así que dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por su cara.

Lo sé… que tonta.

No… no es que seas tonta Rachel, es que a veces eres demasiado negativa… y eso hasta un punto está bien… pero la verdad es que esta vez casi nos matas a ambos… lo que no habían logrado Trigon y Slade juntos, casi lo logras tú… y yo contra ti no quiero pelear… ¿entiendes lo que te digo? – Raven asintió. Se sentía cansada y le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. Ya no sabía que más decirle a Dick, y en realidad era consciente de que no tenía nada más para explicarle… esta vez ella había sido la piedra más grande del camino y no tenía idea de cómo disculparse con él.

Raven apoyó su rostro contra sus manos y los codos en la camilla de Dick. Se quedó un momento ahí quieta, tratando de calmarse. Respiraba profundo pero se sentía exhausta. Dick se quedó mirándola unos momentos. Las muñecas, que alcanzaban a sobresalir un poco de las mangas de buso que llevaba puesto, y su rostro, lucían bastante más delgados de lo que él recordaba que eran. Reparó también en su palidez, sus ojeras y su mirada cansada. Era obvio que había permanecido con él en el hospital, pese a haber estado tan delicada de salud tan solo unos días antes. De repente, el acróbata, sintió una punzada de culpa por haberle dicho todo lo que le dijo a la muchacha. Tal vez no había sido el mejor momento ni la mejor manera. Solo se había dejado llevar por la rabia que al despertar, lo había colmado, al recordar todo lo que había pasado. Suspiró e intentó reincorporarse en la cama. Con los brazos se apoyó para sentarse y al hacerlo un leve dolor en la pierna izquierda lo detuvo momentáneamente. Ante el quejido, Rachel levantó la vista rápidamente y se levantó para ayudarle a Dick a sentarse sin que él hiciera mucho esfuerzo.

Debes tener cuidado con los movimientos muy bruscos – le dijo mientras le acomodaba la almohada para que pudiera apoyar la espalda cómodamente. – Te tuvieron que hacer una cirugía en la pierna porque la bala alcanzó a lastimarte el músculo y parte del hueso. Va a tardar unos días en sanar, pero vas a estar bien.

¿Tú estás bien? – Le preguntó el chico con un tono de voz tierno que no había utilizado desde que había despertado.

Sí… solo un poco cansada.

Lo del coma…

No me afectó en nada. En serio, es solo cansancio acumulado. – Respondió Rachel tratando de sonreír. Luego de unos segundos de mirarle las manos a Dick, las tomó entre las suyas y se sentó a su lado, en la cama del hospital, para acercarse más a él.

¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo, Rachel? – Raven lo miró inquieta esperando a que Dick siguiera hablando. – Que siento que a veces ere tan inconsciente de tu negativismo, que no te das cuenta que en realidad sí hay una parte de ti que busca luchar.

¿A qué te refieres?

A que si tú realmente hubieras estado convencida de que no volverías, tampoco te habrías preocupado por hacerme un regalo para mi cumpleaños… o por lo menos lo hubieras terminado. – Lo último lo dijo de forma divertida. Raven también sonrío.

Así que encontraste el díptico.

Eres muy mala escondiendo cosas… aunque me alegra haberlo visto antes de que quedara completamente arruinado por el agua…

Pfff… no solo el díptico quedo en nada… prácticamente toda nuestra casa está hecha añicos, y la verdad es que no hemos empezado a limpiar nada...

¿Es por eso que estamos en Gotham?

Sí… en parte. Es que al parecer mientras Slade estaba adentro con nosotros, afuera las cosas no mejoraban. Hubo unas bombas colocadas estratégicamente en puntos de la ciudad… supongo que pasa distraer a los titanes, y algunas de ellas afectaron la corriente de la ciudad. Así que durante toda la semana, los hospitales de Jump han estado trasladando pacientes a las ciudades vecinas, porque no todos los generadores han podido ser reparados y eso le complicó la cosa a los médicos... pero los chicos dicen que en un par de semanas más, todo estará normal de nuevo. Así que bueno… Bruce nos ayudó a traerte directamente a Gotham para que te pudieran atender como lo necesitabas.

Ya…

De hecho… creo que de las pocas cosas que vamos a poder salvar son… - Rachel se estiró hasta la mesa de noche y sacó unos cartoncitos del cajón - …son estas fotografías. Las tenías en el bolsillo del pantalón cuando te trajimos al hospital. – Robin tomó las fotos. Eran las que había sacado de su habitación antes de encontrarse con Slade. - …Ammm… Starfire dijo que después te iba a cobrar el haber escogido la peor foto de los titanes para guardar – Dijo Rachel riéndose tenuemente para disminuir un poco la sensación del momento – Dijo que justo en esa foto todos salíamos horribles y que tan pronto como salieras de aquí, tendríamos que tomarnos una foto grupal más decente. – Robin se rio ante el comentario.

¿Quién si no Kory iba a estar pensando en fotos en un momento como este?

En realidad cuando pudimos sentarnos a hablar con tranquilidad, tanto ella como los chicos se notaban bastante afectados por lo que había pasado. –Comentó Raven.

Bueno… no era para menos. Tal parece que ellos tampoco la estaban pasando bien fuera de la torre… - Robin se quedó pensándolo un momento, luego volvió a hablar – Rachel… ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo despertaste?

Amm… la verdad tampoco estoy muy segura. Solo que en un momento sentí que realmente me necesitabas e intenté hacer lo imposible… no creí que lo lograría, pero un minuto después, me encontraba nadando en medio de mi casa sin entender lo que pasaba, solo sabía que tenía que encontrarte. Y cuando lo hice solo me concentré en mantenerte vivo… todo pasó muy rápido, creo que hay mucho que yo todavía tampoco entiendo. –Robin asintió un par de veces analizando lo que la chica decía

…¿Y Slade?

Eso tal vez sea sobre lo que más claridad tengo. Cuando vi que eras tú a quien estaba ahogando lo lancé lejos de nosotros para poder ayudarte. Luego, de la rabia supongo, se abalanzó contra nosotros, pero fue en ese momento que Cyborg logró desactivar el sistema de cuarentena. La presión del agua quebró los vidrios y junto con toda el agua salimos despedidos por la ventana. Quedamos colgando, él se prendió de ti, sacó un arma y alcanzó a dispararla. Esa fue la bala que se clavó en tu pierna. Y luego comprendí que realmente había podido derrotar a Trigon. Slade de la nada se prendió en fuego… cayó inmolado al mar. Se consumió junto con todo lo que alguna vez le perteneció al demonio. – Dick analizó lo que Rachel le decía y aunque tuvo miedo de preguntarle lo que quería saber, lo hizo:

¿Eso no te hubiera incluido a ti, Rae? – Rachel sonrió.

Siempre tuviste razón, sí había otra opción. Al principio yo también lo pensé, por eso te dije que iba a morir junto con él, pero… en un intento que consideré vano al principio, separé… mi parte demoniaca de la de él… no sé, pensé que si al final yo no había cumplido la profecía, era porque realmente no estaba tan atada a su voluntad como pensaba… y funcionó. Lo supe cuando vi a Slade caer y a mí quedarme justo en donde estaba para sostenerte… - Robin suspiró aliviado.

Así que fue en ese momento cuando realmente todo terminó.

Así es… todo.

¿Ellos no volverán?

No.

Ni Trigon ni Slade.

No… - Dick, entonces, se acercó a la chica y la tomó de la parte de atrás del cuello y la atrajo contra sí con fuerza. De nuevo, sabía que la estaba lastimando un poco, pero necesitaba ser claro en lo que quería.

¡Entonces prométeme Rachel, prométeme que desde este preciso momento, nunca más en tu vida vas a volver a pensar en sacrificarte… mucho menos por mí! ¡Por favor, deja que esa sensación muera, como lo han hecho nuestros enemigos! ¡Por favor, abandona esa idea y prométeme que de ahora en adelante, por oscuras que sean las circunstancias, vamos a buscar seguir adelante juntos… y que si nos morimos, vamos a terminar dando la pelea, uno al lado del otro! - de nuevo aparecieron las ganas de llorar.

Yo… yo soy por primera vez la dueña absoluta de mi vida. Y si tú me dejaras… si tú me dieras otra oportunidad… aunque sé que es abusivo de mi parte pedírtela… esta vez quisiera vivirla plenamente… y compartirla contigo. – Dick pasó su mano de la nuca a la mejilla mojada de la chica y le sonrió tiernamente.

¿Qué creías Rae? ¿Qué te iba a terminar por lo que pasó? ¿Qué después de todo te iba a dejar ir? No señorita… solo necesitaba que entraras en razón, pero creo que ya lo habías hecho… y no era necesario que yo te hablara tan feo sobre el tema...

Ay Dick! Me lo merecía… sé que es así. – Lo interrumpió la chica posando su mano sobre la de él. – Así como tú te mereces que yo te pida disculpas por haber perdido la fe…

Yo también lo hice Rachel, por eso llevaba estas fotos en el bolsillo, porque creí que nunca más los iba a volver a ver. Así que ya no es necesario que pidas más disculpas.

…entonces creo que lo mejor va a ser que los dos nos dediquemos a levantarnos… juntos.

A decir verdad, yo diría que por ahora lo que tendríamos que hacer ambos, es descansar. – Ambos se rieron.

No... antes hay algo más.

¿Qué? – Rachel se acercó suavemente a Richard y lo besó en los labios, y en ese besó comprendió que realmente estaban vivos.

Lo siento

Te perdono…

Y gracias

Con gusto… - El chico esbozó una sonrisa y luego se acomodó para que Rachel se pudiera acostar a su lado.

No... espera. Me voy a acostar al otro lado, porque me da miedo lastimar tu pierna. – Dijo rodeando la cama para subirse por el otro lado. – Además, desde este mismo instante he decidido que jamás voy a volver a hacer algo que te lastime. – concluyó sonriendo mientras se acostaba a su lado.

¡Ah pues muchas gracias! Otra cosa que tienes que hacer, es re fabricar mi regalo de cumpleaños, porque me había encantado.

Hasta de pronto esta vez me sale más bonito – Contestó Rachel riéndose. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, abrazados y acostados al lado del otro con una sensación de tranquilidad que hace mucho no experimentaban.

Estamos vivos.

Y somos los únicos responsables de ello. – Y ambos se quedaron dormidos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros. La próxima vez que despertaran, sería el inicio del resto de su única vida.

" _ **Cantare esto una última vez para ti,  
después realmente tendremos que irnos,  
tú has sido a única cosa buena que he hecho, de todo lo que he hecho.  
Apenas puedo mirarte,  
pero cada vez que lo hago,  
sé que lograremos lo que sea, lejos de aquí.**_

 _ **El pensar en que podría no volver a ver esos ojos,  
hace que sea difícil no llorar  
y con lo que dijimos en nuestra larga despedida, casi lo hago…**_

 _ **Mal alto, más fuerte  
correremos por nuestras vidas  
y apenas puedo hablar, así que entiendo,  
por qué no puedes alzar tu voz**_

 _ **Más lento, más lento,  
no tenemos tiempo para esto:  
todo lo que quiero es encontrar la manera más sencilla,  
de sacarnos mutuamente de nuestras pequeñas mentes.**_

 _ **Ten corazón, amor, estamos destinados a tener miedo,  
aun así es solo por unos días,  
… compensaremos todo este caos.**_

 _ **Enciéndete, ilumínate  
como si tuvieras una opción,  
aunque no puedas oír mi voz,  
yo estaré justo a tu lado, cariño."**_

 _ **Bueno... último capítulo de 72 horas. Largo, denso y complicado de escribir, pero quedo contenta con el resultado. Espero de todo corazón que ustedes también. Al final he decidido dejarles la letra traducida de la canción que ha acompañado todo el fic, porque sigo sintiendo que esa música tiene algo de la esencia de la historia que yo nunca podría poner en palabras.**_

 _ **Gracias infinitas a todas las personas que estuvieron aquí desde el inicio de la historia, hace ya casi un año. La verdad es que la misma no estaba planeada para tener más de dos o tres capítulos, pues mis seguidores sabrán que mis historias no suelen tener una extensión mayor. Sin embargo, su empatía, sus reviews, sus sugerencias y todo lo que ustedes representan como lectores, han traído la historia hasta este punto. Espero haber llenado sus expectativas. Gracias infinitas por cada comentario, mensaje, voto y lectura. Cada uno es invaluable para mí.**_

 _ **Pdta. Mientras escribía el capítulo final, me he enterado de la muerte de una persona que si bien no era cercana a mí, si tenía las suficientes referencias de ella como para haberme dejado afectar bastante por este hecho lamentable. Una mujer de escasos 32 años ha completado su misión en la tierra y ahora, espero, esté en un lugar mejor. Les cuento esto porque de alguna manera, valida el mensaje que quiero dejarles con este fic: Ustedes y yo seguimos vivos, y no va a dejar de ser así hasta el último suspiro. Por favor, sigan… sigamos luchando.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a todos y todas.  
**_


End file.
